Despertando del sueño
by canelita
Summary: Inuyasha y kagome lo tenian todo empezaban una vida juntos pero un terrible accidente se la quito...el se volvio a casar con kikyo y 8 años despues ella volvio capitulo 8 Reencuentro
1. Despertando del sueño

Se movía una y otra vez de la gran cama su frente sudaba y sus mejillas estaban rojas temblaba y sollozaba incontrolablemente.

-Inuyasha mi amor despierta- moviéndolo un poco para hacerlo reaccionar, nuevamente era ese sueño pobre de su inuyasha vivía atormentado desde aquella terrible tragedia perturbado todas las noches, el hombre a su lado abrió los ojos y se apoyo con sus brazos sentándose en la cama –Es otra vez ese sueño verdad- llevando su mano a la frente de su amado y haciendo que este la viese con su mirada dorada apagada su gesto era tenso y sus labios estaban apretados.

-Es como vivir atrapado en el pasado recordando todo como si hubiese sido ayer- volvió su vista a las sabanas azules que lo cubrían y trago saliva dolorosamente hoy se cumplían 8 años desde el incidente que le arranco a la persona que más había amado en toda su vida.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir… mañana le llevaremos flores- sonriéndole e intentando calmarlo, se volvió a recostar en la cama y ella lo abrazo, la calidez de su cuerpo le hizo olvidar el sueño y recobrar la calma dio un gran suspiro y cerro sus ojos volviendo a conciliar el sueño que le fue perturbado como todas las noches hacia ya 8 años.

------------

Las finas hojas caían de los árboles y había un peculiar aire fresco esa mañana era extraño en una zona tan calurosa. Ambos caminaban hacia la puerta de cristal que se abría y se cerraba rápidamente, era un día de visitas y el hospital estaba agitado tomo la larga y metálica manija y la jalo abriendo la puerta… ir a ese lugar le producía melancolía tristeza sintió como ella se aferraba mas a su mano intentando apoyarle en aquella situación se dirigió al pequeño modulo donde una enfermera atendía el teléfono.

-preferiría entrar solo ¿podrías esperarme aquí?-la joven a su lado acento con la cabeza y soltó su mano para acomodarse en uno de los fríos asientos a su lado, sintió una opresión en el pecho mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el modulo con un ramo de flores blancas en la mano..-Disculpe…- La enfermera que estaba muy ocupada dándole la espalda y teniendo una conversación por teléfono que no era estrictamente de trabajo lo ignoro por completo arrugo la frente y con voz ronca y mucho mas fuerte.

-Vengo haber a la señorita higurashi-Su voz no paso inadvertida la enfermera rápidamente colgó el teléfono y una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en su rostro mientras acercaba la silla hasta las carpetas que tenia a un lado.

-Permítame un momento señor y no hace falta que grite-tomando las carpetas y revisándolas una por una.

-Si cumpliera mejor su trabajo no haría falta que yo gritara- Estaba molesto solo quería verla y esa mujer hacia mucho mas difícil que esto sucediera apretó el ramo de flores conteniéndose, si hacia un escándalo seguro lo echarían y tendría que esperar hasta el próximo domingo para visitarla y eso ya no era posible había esperado 8 largos años y se arrepentía de no haber ido antes.

-Higurashi aquí esta, es la paciente en coma verdad, pobre nadie la visita desde hace muchos meses la ultima persona que vino fue una mujer muy guapa- revisando el expediente detenidamente volvió su vista hacia el joven que se notaba turbado y molesto…-Tomé el ascensor es el 2 piso vuelta a la derecha habitación 120-A.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor oprimiendo el botón, sentía un nudo en la garganta no era culpa de la enfermera solo decía la verdad después del accidente no tuvo el valor de volver haberla si no hasta ese preciso momento había sido un tonto, pero aun recordaba la platica con el doctor.

_**-Lo siento mucho no hay nada que hacer- la mirada estaba fija en el joven que tenia la boca entre abierta una venda en la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos.**_

_**-a que se refiere acaso ella esta…MUERTA- aquello ultimo hizo que la saliva le pasara como cuchillas por la garganta… el corazón le latía rápido el aire le faltaba acaso.. Había muerto no eso no podía ser jamás, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza sintió unas punzadas por el golpe que había recibido pero no eran mas fuertes que los latidos de su corazón que poco a poco se apagaban.**_

_**-No esta muerta pero esta en coma- viendo detenidamente al joven que pareció relajar su gesto con aquello –No quiero que se haga falsas ilusiones su esposa esta en coma y… no creo que despierte**_

El ascensor se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos salio de el y con pasos firmes y rígidos camino por el largo pasillo…Paro en la puerta de metal y la vio detenidamente tomo aire y al mismo tiempo la abrió, hay estaba recostada en la cama cubierta con sabanas blancas y el respirador, cerro la puerta y camino hasta su cama sentándose a un lado de la joven dejo las flores en un viejo jarrón que contenía unas rosas las miro extrañado que acaso no había dicho la enfermera que nadie la había visitado…volvió nuevamente la vista hacia la joven se veía como una princesa con su cabello negro desparramado por la blanca almohada su piel blanca como porcelana, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios cubiertos por el respirador que le permitía seguir viviendo artificialmente.

-Kagome…mi amada kagome- dijo casi sollozando recordando el por que no la había visitado en todo ese tiempo no soportaba el hecho de ver sus ojos cerrados esos ojos con esa luz que ella transmitía y los cuales jamás se volverían a abrir llevo una mano hasta su frente y la acaricio como deseo jamás haberse descuidado de no ser por su descuido ella estaría aun con el y todo seria diferente, kikyo había sido un consuelo para el pero no sabia si haberse casado con ella fue lo mas correcto.

-Que extraño que estés aquí inuyasha- mirando al joven impresionada era extraño que el fuese a visitar a la que era su "esposa" si desde el accidente jamás volvió haberla se acerco y deposito unas rosas rojas al lado de las flores blancas.

-Sango…-Dijo tranquilamente mientras veía que la joven de pelo negro sujetado con una coleta que se sentaba frente a el.

-Hola ya hacia mucho tiempo- sonriéndole francamente sentía un poco de reproche hacia el mas no lo culpaba, debía ser difícil ver a la persona amada así y aunque no la hubiese invitado a su boda con la tal kikyo tampoco se molestaba por esto, tenia derecho a rehacer su vida ya que su amiga su casi hermana jamás despertaría fijando la vista en ella.

-Intente venir antes pero no podía sango no espero que me comprendas- acariciando a la que una vez fue su esposa.

-No te culpo debió ser duro, perderla cuando comenzaban una vida juntos- Sintió compasión no se imaginaba perder a su recién esposo miroku, lo que le había pasado a inuyasha y a kagome había sido realmente duro el mismo día de su boda haber sufrido tan trágico accidente.

-No sabes cuanto- se sentía vulnerable estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos y no solía ser abierto con nadie pero estar en esa habitación le hacia sentirse tan nostálgico la platica fue interrumpida por un hombre de ojos azules con una bata blanca que entraba a la habitación.

-Hola doctor kouga como a estado- sango se levanto y saludo cordialmente al apuesto doctor que le correspondió con una gran sonrisa y cambio a un gesto rígido al ver a ese hombre que acariciaba a kagome tiernamente.

-Muy bien señorita sango, pero me temo que les traigo malas noticias- mirando fijamente al sujeto que lo enfrento con su mirada dorada clavada en el, sintió una punzada de desagrado hacia el.

-Que mala noticia- levantándose y acercándose hacia el susodicho doctor y mirándolo con fastidio.

-Debo informarles…-Su gesto era mucho mas tenso trago saliva que apenas y le paso decir aquellas cosas siempre era difícil mucho mas cuando tomaba cariño hacia los pacientes –Como sabrán ya han pasado 8 años y el estado de la paciente no a mejorado, el hospital sugiere en estos casos que se… desconecte a la paciente.

Aquello les cayo como un cubetazo de agua fría sango se llevo una mano a la frente y se acerco al sillón dejándose caer soltando lagrimas al instante no ella no permitiría que la desconectaran tal vez… despertaría si algún día despertaría abriría sus ojos… los sollozos empezaron a invadir la habitación que ya bastante tensa estaba.

-Usted viene… y me dice esto- acercándose y tomándolo de su bata blanca que apretó entre sus dedos su voz era ronca -Lárguese nadie la va a desconectar entiende ¡lárguese!-

Lo soltó y apretó los puños quería darle una paliza por lo sugerido, casi salio corriendo de la habitación muerto de miedo, la joven se levanto del sillón precipitadamente por el susto que le había dado el comportamiento de inuyasha jamás lo había visto tan molesto.

-Nadie la va a tocar- Jamás permitiría que se la arrancaran de su lado tal vez no estuvo con ella por mucho tiempo pero el solo hecho de saber que aun respiraba le daba fuerzas para seguir y no soportaría tenerla 3 metros bajo tierra jamás… Permitiría que la desconectaran jamás…

-------Días después------

-Pero deberías considerarlo- mientras sorbía la copa de vino y lo miraba fijamente con su gesto sin expresión.

-No lo creo kikyo- Fijando la vista en el techo color azul y sosteniendo la copa de vino, la mujer que estaba a un lado suyo se apoyo en su hombro.

-Considérate en su situación que te gustaría que hicieran si estuvieras tu así inuyasha, vivir artificialmente eso no es vivir debes dejarla ir y cerrar ese capitulo de tu vida- Fijando la vista en la mesilla de vidrio que tenia al frente adornada por un jarrón negro con flores rosas, suspiro no era posible que después de 2 años de casados el siguiera anhelando que ella despertara, se sentía egoísta por sugerirle aquello pero era lo mejor para su matrimonio vivía con miedo de que algún día despertara y entonces que pasaría con ella.

-Tienes razón- se separo un poco y la miro fijamente sus ojos inexpresivos estaban mas abiertos mas que nunca y una sonrisa de sagdisfaccion se dibujo en su rostro esa mujer que tenia enfrente era ahora su esposa su nueva vida y debía concluir lo de kagome, dejarla ir era lo correcto aunque le resultase difícil mañana en la mañana iría y hablaría con ese doctor al que casi golpea y claro pediría disculpas por su actitud tan violenta.

-Es lo mejor- Sonriendo aun mas por la respuesta de su esposo, por fin podría dormir tranquilamente por las noches sin miedo a que un día ella despertara y le arrancara al hombre que mas había amado en su vida dejo la copa de vino en la mesilla y se acerco a el dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla que el correspondió con uno en los labios.

------Al siguiente día-----

-No lose kikyo tal vez no fue buena idea- llevándose una mano a la frente y tomando la mano de kikyo con la otra no sabia si realmente quería desconectarla y perderla para siempre, miro a kikyo que lo observaba fijamente cuando la veía sentía que era capas de todo y que a su lado seria muy feliz tal vez mucho mas que con kagome pero la ¿amaría mucho mas? kikyo era perfecta comprensible refinada tierna y de una belleza impresionante pero jamás… nunca tendría la mirada de su kagome la cual jamas volvería a ver.

-Solo tu puedes decidir eso inuyasha- Tenia que soportar la indecisión de su marido y mostrarse siempre de acuerdo con la decisión que tomara aun si rectificara y decidiera mantenerla viva.

-Es lo mejor…

-¿El señor inuyasha se encuentra?-Dijo la enfermera que sostenía un fólder y miraba a su alrededor en busca de respuesta.

-Soy yo- dijo con voz ronca y fuerte, soltó a kikyo y se levanto del asiento y con pasos firmes se dirigió hacia la enfermera que lo invito a pasar al consultorio y tomar asiento.

-Señor inuyasha que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí- con una sonrisa irónica que no era peculiar en el al menos no cuando se trataba de los pacientes o sus familiares pero aquel sujeto le causaba un poco de fastidio mucho mas por su comportamiento tan salvaje y poco educado, su aspecto tampoco daba buena impresión su pelo largo y negro su piel bronceada y sus ojos dorados que parecían gatunos.

-Antes que diga algo quiero…O..frecer… D-is-cul-pas- las palabras se le atoraban como odiaba ofrecer disculpas y mas a alguien tan molesto como el doctor kouga va doctor… más bien parecía un lobo al asecho.

-A no se preocupe pero hablemos de lo importante considero lo de desconectar ¿a su esposa?-mirándolo fijamente.

-Ex esposa me e vuelto a casar- Dijo calmadamente y dándole su lugar a kikyo.

-Bueno yo diría que es su esposa sigue viva y aunque la ley permita casarse nuevamente sigue siendo su esposa, pero ese no es el caso si usted ya tomo una decisión debe llenar esta forma y al día siguiente se realizara la petición- acercándole la forma color azul, que inuyasha tomo entre sus manos y miro con detenimiento tratando de asimilar y tomar la mejor decisión.

-------

-¿que paso inuyasha?- mirando al hombre que se acercaba con pasos lentos y la mirada caída.

-Lo hice, mañana la desconectaran- tragando saliva dolorosamente y sintiendo que un nudo se hacia en su garganta, era lo mejor pero no pudo evitarse sentir culpable y miserable, sintió los brazos femeninos que lo abrazaban fuertemente y el hizo lo mismo.

-Fue la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado- sonriendo por fin acabarían sus preocupaciones seria feliz con inuyasha sin el recuerdo de kagome atormentándole siempre.

-----

-Amiga te traje flores otra vez- poniendo las flores amarillas a un lado de las otras y sentándose a un lado de ella –kagome te extraño, perdón por no venir antes pero me case ya te había contando y me fui de luna de miel varios meses –Unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos le dolía verla así tan inmóvil tan sin vida y aferrada a la idea de que despertaría.

-Señorita sango vino a despedirse – Entrando a la habitación con el típico uniforme blanco y pulcro que usa toda enfermera.

-¿A despedirme?-Su vista se fijo en la mujer que tenía enfrente a que se refería con eso.

-Acaso no sabe su esposo decidió desconectarla, bueno disculpe haberla interrumpido- Saliendo rápidamente de la habitación con la extraña sensación que había cometido un gran error el haberle dicho a sango eso.

-Kagome… tienes que despertar- Empezó a sollozar sabia que ese día llegaría pero no pensó que tan rápido inuyasha… el tenia la culpa de todo eso apretó fuertemente su mano contra las sabanas blancas deseando con todo su corazón que despertara de aquel sueño que parecía eterno y el cual le costaría la vida.

-Sango mi amor será mejor que nos vallamos venir siempre aquí te pone muy triste y odio verte a si- acercándose a su esposa y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

-La van a desconectar miroku- levantándose y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Sabias que pasaría, es lo mejor ella estará mejor- abrazándola fuertemente como le dolía ver a su sango tan triste-vamonos sango-.

-Si- Se acerco a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente y dio media vuelta sin voltear era lo mejor alejarse ella estaría en un mejor lugar y no en una cama con aparatos de los cuales dependía para seguir viviendo.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y a las 8 del siguiente día la desconectarían para dar fin con su vida artificial no había ni un alma por el hospital solo algunas enfermeras que tenían el turno de la noche los pasillos estaban oscuros y las habitación igual todo estaba en completo silencio, sus pupilas se movían rápidamente y entonces sus ojos cafés se abrieron lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco que sostenía un abanico empezó a sentir que se ahogaba la garganta le ardía y no podía tragar saliva movió sus dedos lentamente y sintió una punzada en la muñeca que tenia incrustada la aguja por la que pasaban los nutrientes, esa sensación de ahogo era cada vez mas fuerte para su suerte una enfermera entro a la habitación en ese instante y corrió hasta ella tratando de tranquilizarla y gritando a las demás.

CONTINUARA


	2. Al fin fuera

-Esto es un milagro-viendo desde la puerta a la joven que estaba dormida en la cama, era un milagro que despertara justamente ahora cuando pensaban desconectarla, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos azules se iluminaron se acerco a ella con el ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba en la mano y las coloco en el jarrón como siempre lo hacia desde que comenzó su labor como medico en ese hospital y de eso ya hacían 7 años.

-Doctor kouga no cree que seria conveniente avisarle a sus familiares-Mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta con la carpeta azul que siempre traía en la mano y suspirando, como le gustaría ser ella la que recibiese ese ramo de rosas.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la enfermera-Tienes razón ayame avísale a su… esposo y a la señora sango- sonriéndole francamente con sus dientes blancos que iluminaban su rostro perfectamente cuidado y que daban un contraste perfecto con su cabello negro.

-Si doctor- sonriendo y dando media vuelta para cruzar el pasillo blanco que se iluminaba con algunas plantas a su alrededor.

Sus parpados empezaron a moverse sus ojos se abrían lentamente le pesaban pero ya no tenia esa sensación de ahogo aunque sentía cierto dolor en la garganta, cuando logro abrir los ojos se topo con una mirada azul que la observaba atentamente sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar se sentía adormecida mareada y su boca estaba seca y con un hilo de voz y muy lentamente-Inu...yasha… ¿Donde estoy?-.

-Me alegra que allá despertado-Sonriendo mucho mas por fin había visto esa mirada castaña que aunque estaba adormecida brillaba como ninguna otra, tantas veces rogó que ella despertara y ahora lo hacia y diciendo el nombre de su supuesto esposo… si ella supiera que el jamás la vino a ver hasta hace días, si supiera que se había casado con otra olvidándola pero no era quien para decirle todo eso aunque quisiera hacerlo-Su esposo no esta, pero ya le mandamos llamar, y esta en un hospital- mirando atentamente la reacción de la joven que tenia los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

-Que me paso... ¿El esta bien?-Se sentía tan cansada como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo acostada y sedada, que había pasado lo ultimo que recordaba fue la luz de el trailer y nada mas sus pensamientos estaban desordenados no sentía el cuerpo.

-Será mejor que descanse-Vio como la joven cerraba completamente los ojos… como tomaría todo como le diría que paso 8 años en coma y peor que había perdido a su esposo su trabajo su hogar, decía esas cosas a cada momento pero con ella era difícil sin siquiera conocerla sin siquiera hablarle la amo desde el primer momento que la vio se enamoro perdidamente de ella, un suspiro salio de sus labios y dio pasos hasta salir de la habitación.

-------

-Claro señorita yo le diré- Colgando el teléfono negro y apretándolo fuertemente, no no era posible había despertado y ahora que haría como se libraría de ella ¡¡no era justo!! Inuyasha era suyo y de nadie más, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y sus dientes apretados fuertemente se llevo las manos a la cabeza intentando buscar una solución.

-quien era kikyo- Bajando las escaleras de madera tranquilamente y mirando a su esposa que parecía perturbada y enojada rara vez kikyo mostraba algún gesto de enojo siempre mantenía la calma en todo, que la habría puesto así – ¿No me vas a decir mi amor?-.

-Numero equivocado-Dijo intentándole sonreír claro que no le diría que kagome había despertado eso era dejarle el camino libre a ella, y que inuyasha corriera a sus brazos y eso no era posible ella ya había tenido su momento con el y ahora inuyasha le pertenecía para siempre –Bueno y a donde vas tan arreglado- Observando su atuendo pantalones negros playera blanca entallada al cuerpo y su pelo perfectamente recogido en una coleta jamás le gusto que inuyasha no se cortara su melena pero no había opción era un terco.

-Que te parece si vamos a desayunar, necesito distraerme y dejar de pensar en…-Sus brazos rodeaban a kikyo y la abrazaba fuertemente era un tonto no podía estar hablando de kagome con kikyo sabia que le molestaba pero a veces era imposible. –Bueno tú entiendes, así que vamos a desayunar- tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola a la puerta.

No pudo mostrar resistencia debía mantenerse siempre calmada comprensible por mas que le doliera que su inuyasha la recordara cada segundo de su vida peor seria mostrarse enfadada su sensatez lo había conquistado su falsa compresión lo había cegado y de esas artimañas se había valido para lograr que se casara con ella, ahora ella era la primera y kagome había pasado a segundo termino hacia ya mucho tiempo.

------

-kagome despierta soy yo-Mirándola impresionada y casi temblando de emoción sus rezos todas las noches habían funcionado, cuando vio que sus ojos se abrían se dejo caer en la cama abrazándola fuertemente era un milagro verla despierta y no pudo evitar soltar el llanto corriendo su maquillaje inmediatamente-Despertaste amiga despertaste-Sollozando y llorando de alegría.

-Sango…-dijo débilmente sin corresponder el abrazo ya que las manos no le funcionaban se sintió alegre de ver a alguien conocido pero a quien mas deseaba ver era a el por que no había venido cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente tal vez días pensó –Estoy bien ¿Cuantos días estuve inconsciente?- Sango se separo abruptamente de ella y la vio sorprendida y preocupada.

-No te lo han dicho-Mirándola aterrada y con labios temblorosos como le diría que estuvo en coma 8 largos años se moriría de tristeza al saber que inuyasha se había vuelto a casar y aunque su matrimonio se anulo desde el momento que kagome despertó eso la destrozaría…

-Que pasa sango… ¿cuantos días estuve inconsciente?- Volvió a preguntar con mas énfasis y mirándola fijamente, No comprendía nada los calmantes la tenían atontada mareada quería pararse y salir corriendo de ese hospital como odiaba los hospitales como odiaba estar en cama y aunque apenas acababa de recobrar el conocimiento le parecía eterno seguir acostada quería volver a casa a su trabajo pero sobre todo verlo a el -Sango…Contéstame por favor- Las miradas que sango le daba le provocaron un escalofrió inexplicable por todo el cuerpo.

-Kagome…Tu- Trago saliva dolorosamente por mas que buscara las palabras para explicarle lo que le había ocurrido y no hacerla sufrir no las había no las encontraba la voz le temblaba se le quebraba -Tu Estabas en coma, Mucho tiempo- Dijo ahogadamente y llevándose la mano al pecho.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron asustados ¿mucho tiempo? Cuanto meses tal vez semanas su respiración se volvió agitada y con un hilo de voz y casi a punto del llanto -¿Cuánto?-

-ocho…Ocho años- dijo estallando en llanto sin dejar de ver a su amiga que empezó a respirar agitadamente y al instante entro en shock sango se levanto asustada y corrió hasta la puerta gritándole a las enfermeras que entraron inmediatamente al cuarto desalojando a sango que salio sollozando y llorando.

---

-Tranquilícese señora sango ella estará bien-Tomándole las manos para lograr calmar a la mujer que daba vueltas y vueltas al lado de la habitación casi histérica –Solo fue una decaída pero ya la calmamos comprenda que recibir una noticia así no es fácil.

-Usted no entiende, Ella- Libero ambas manos y se las llevo a la cara muerta de dolor de ira por lo sucedido con su amiga –Que pasara cuando tenga que entrar hay y tenga que decirle que el amor de su vida se caso con otra que voy hacer ¡dígame! –Estaba fuera de si todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos seguían soltando lágrimas.

-No tiene que ser usted eso lo hará su esposo-Mirándola compasivamente desde que se encargo del caso de kagome sango siempre estuvo hay preocupada preguntando su estado si había mejorías y ese…Inuyasha no tenia perdón de dios apenas y lo había visto dos veces y ya lo tenia atravesado por causarle tanto daño a la primera mujer que había amado.

-Acaso no se a dado cuenta… debería estar aquí con ella pero no le importa –Mirándolo con la frente arrugada y sus ojos hinchados y llorosos.

-Se lo diré yo, no se preocupe- Dijo decididamente sabiendo la reacción que tendría la chica con la noticia y rogando que no entrara en una depresión que quizás le costaría la vida en su estado tan anémico y poco saludable –Será mejor que valla y tome algo a la cafetería-.

Acento con la cabeza y con ambas manos cruzadas y oprimidas en el pecho se fue a paso lento hasta desaparecer de la vista del medico.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento-Llevándose la mano a la cabeza y recostándose en el sillón mientras escuchaba la televisión encendida frente a el.

-Que presentimiento- Nuevamente ese miedo que sentía de perderlo se apodero de ella apretó los puños en la barra de la cocina y lo vio detenidamente.

-No me hagas caso-Fijando la vista en el televisor y tratando de olvidarse de esa sensación tan extraña que sentía desde que se levanto de la cama esa mañana.

Abrió los ojos esta vez sin pesadez y sintió el respirador que cubría su boca intento mover la mano débilmente y la llevo pasmadamente hasta su rostro quitándose el respirador, después se quito la aguja de su muñeca y el pequeño aparato que oprimía su dedo al instante los aparatos hicieron un ruido extraño a lo que no presto atención, se apoyo con las manos débilmente sentándose en la cama y mirando a su alrededor el cuarto oscuro y desabitado, intento mover sus piernas pero parecían muertas con las manos las coloco en la orilla e intento ponerse en pie pero callo instantáneamente.

-ayúdenme-dijo débilmente mientras su cuerpo estaba en el piso frió inerte que le pasaba por que no podía mover las piernas la vista estaba fija en el techo blanco preguntando el por que le habían robado 8 años de su vida ¿donde estaba inuyasha? ¿Por que no la había ido a ver? ¿Por que todo parecía tan confuso? le dolía el pecho y los ojos se le pusieron llorosos unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar de ellos cayendo directo al suelo.

-¡Kagome pero que haces!-Corrió hasta ella y se hinco ayudándola a sentarse.

-¿Por que sango?-Mientras se hundía en el pecho de su amiga llorando como jamás había llorado sentía un hueco en el corazón 8 años de su vida en una cama inerte, no lograba aceptarlo no entendía por que se sentía tan confundida tan dolida con la vida.

-no lose…-Con la mirada triste y abrazándola consoladoramente para calmarla sabiendo que aun le faltaba mucho por saber y sufrir.

----

-sus signos vitales están bien a pesar de lo que hizo ayer-Mirándola reprochantemente y tratando de comprender el por que lo había hecho –Lo que no logro entender es por que las piernas no le funcionan sus exámenes salieron bien- Mirando a la joven que tenia la vista fija en la pared.

-¿Donde esta mi esposo?..¿.Por que no a venido a verme?-Volviéndose hacia el doctor de ojos azules, Deseaba ver a su inuyasha abrazarlo que la consolara y le dijera que todo estaría bien que no se preocupara que todo seguía igual… pero esta posibilidad se le hacia cada vez mas lejana y no entendía el por que sentía una opresión en el pecho como un presentimiento que algo no estaba bien algo le ocultaban y llegaría al fondo de todo.

-No le voy a mentir le hablare con la verdad pero prometa que no cometerá otra locura mas…-Su gesto se volvió rígido y su sonrisa desapareció se acerco a la joven y se sentó a la orilla de su cama mirándola fijamente y preparado para cualquier tipo de reacción, ella acento con la cabeza y toda su atención estaba hacia el –Su esposo…El no creo que venga…-

-¿Por qué?-dijo inocentemente y con sus ojos que empezaban a nublarse acaso le había pasado algo pero el doctor había dicho que estaba bien, sintió esa opresión en el pecho mucho mas fuerte y empezó a respirar débilmente sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas blancas esperando que el estuviera bien solo eso pedía que el estuviera bien.

-Por que el…Rehizo su vida entiende….-trago saliva dolorosamente decirle aquello le partía el alma pero debía hacerlo no era justo ocultarle tantos cosas era mejor que supiera la verdad –Se caso nuevamente-Sintió que la mano de la joven se aferro a la suya.

-No…no es cierto el no puede estar casado con alguien mas por que esta casado conmigo- Apretaba fuertemente la mano de el y sentía como su corazón se hacia cachitos cerro los ojos y los apretó fuertemente intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla pero no logro mas que soltar mas lagrimas de las que ya había derramado y un enorme nudo se le hizo en la garganta –Quiero verlo… por favor búsquelo se lo suplico- Sus labios empezaron a temblar necesitaba escucharlo de la propia boca de el no creía aquello el no se podía casar. Por que le dolía tanto el interior de su cuerpo un dolor inexplicable y sin limites que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y la desgarraba como un cuchillo buscando la única pizca de fe que le quedaba.

------

Se llevo la mano a la frente respiro profundamente esperando a que la enfermera saliera de la habitación dios había despertado y el no había estado con ella por que como le diría que se había casado o acaso ella lo sabia ya, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería lastimar a kikyo debía darle su lugar a kikyo y tratar de explicarle a kagome que hizo lo que cualquier hombre rehacer su vida con alguien mas que lo perdonase y lo olvidara aunque esto ultimo le destrozara las entrañas su mirada dorado se fijo en la puerta que se abrió y la enfermera que estaba en la entrada le hizo señas para que pasara a la habitación a enfrentarse con… ella trago saliva que apenas paso por su garganta y se levanto dio pasos lentos pero firmes y entro a la habitación.

-k-ag-ome. Dijo con voz ronca y quebrada estaba despierta mirándolo con tristeza quería abrazarla, pero por su mirada le habían contado todo como se odiaba por no haberla esperado mas tiempo se quedo hay parado viéndola fijamente esperando que ella dijera algo.

-Hola…-Dijo tiernamente y sonriéndole a pesar de todo le sonreía sintió que su corazón se contraía haciéndose tan pequeño y posándose en un rincón de su cuerpo ocultándose para no ser herido mas de lo que ya estaba, le dolía demasiado verlo parado frente a ella y sabiendo todo lo que sabia no podía odiarlo lo amaba con locura como la primera vez que lo vio como la primera vez que se entrego a el que fue el mismo día del accidente y entonces esa ultima sonrisa esa ultima palabra que le dijo se vino a su mente como si hubiese pasado hacia un instante.

-_**te amo kagome y te amare siempre mi pequeña kagome-Su mirada dorada estaba clavada en ella no podía creer tanta dicha en su vida, verla sonreír su dulce sonrisa…**_

_**-¡Cuidado!-Grito ella cuando vio hacia el frente esa luz que la cegó…**_

-Kagome…-Dijo nuevamente atemorizado por la reacción que tendría ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz ronca volvió a la cruda realidad –No... Te preocupes lose todo- La voz se le quebraba y apenas le salía no podía soportar verlo frente a ella y no decirle que lo amaba que aun en su sueño eterno lo amo.

-¿Lo sabes?-Acercándose a ella.

-Quédate donde estas- Dejo de mirarlo un instante para fijar la vista en el techo el corazón le brincaba desde el rincón donde se había escondido trago saliva dolorosamente –Te daré el divorcio tu... y tu nueva esposa no tendrán problemas…-Mirándolo nuevamente con el gesto tenso y los ojos vidriosos acaso ¿quería llorar? Jamás lo había visto llorar por nada y ver sus ojos tan apagados le causaba un retortijón en el estomago pero todo lo hacia por el no merecía estar al lado de ella de una paralítica…Por que aunque el doctor le dijo que todo estaba bien no era cierto algo andaba mal en ella y sentía que jamás caminaría nuevamente lo amaba tanto que le evitaría el sufrimiento de verlo triste preocupado por ella, no ya no, era hora de liberarlo y de que intentara ser feliz.

-¿Que dices?-Mirándola fijamente sentía un nudo en la garganta le dolía pasar la saliva y el corazón se le paro un instante con aquello apretó el puño segundos antes había pensando en eso y ahora por que le dolía tanto que ella lo sugiriera.

-No te sientes mal…Inuyasha yo estaré bien, es lo que deseo-Apretando las sabanas de su cama evitando llorar no quería echarse para atrás.

-Pero yo no…YO TE AMO KAGOME y jamás te dejare-Acercándose a su cama y sentándose a un lado de ella condujo una mano a su rostro y lo ladeo para que lo mirase.

-No…-El aire le faltaba su mirada dorada le hacia echarse para atrás pero no podía debía ser fuerte mantenerse firme y entonces esa idea surgió en su cabeza –Ya no te amo- dijo con un hilo de voz y su vista clavada en la dorada de el.

El mundo se le vino enzima había escuchado bien ella había dicho eso-No mientas tu mirada te delata-Con voz quebrada.

-Te equivocas Quiero que te vallas por favor… ¡LARGATE, VETE!..Te… ¡odio! –Volteando su cabeza hacia un lado y apretando sus labios y los ojos para evitar llorar

Se levanto de la cama y trago saliva que le paso como un cuchillo en la garganta se sentía herido ella le había hablado así jamás le había hablado así fue un tonto como creyó que ella seguiría amándolo lo odiaba por olvidarse de ella dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación derrotado enojado con el mundo y con todos sin voltear atrás desquitándose con el que se pusiera enfrente.

-Inuyasha…-Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y los sollozos salieron de sus labios le dolía cada rincón de su cuerpo cada centímetro por haberle dicho eso y herirlo pero debía hacerlo no podía condenarlo a cuidarla se cansaría de hacerlo y entonces ¿que? Prefería vivir con la idea de que el aun la amaba a que terminara cansándose de ella y abandonándola o peor quedándose con ella por lastima.

-Señor inuyash…-La enfermera se quedo parada y con la boca abierta cuando inuyasha le paso por un lado casi mandándola a volar pero que grosero pensó mientras retomaba su camino.

Caminaba tan rápido y tan lento a la vez las piernas le pensaban sus ojos le dolían tenia el corazón herido y entonces esa música lo saco de sus pensamientos volteando hacia una pequeña niña que tenia una grabadora y bailaba como una loca _**Yo inconsolable estoy me invade soledad… tu has aprendido ya poder disimular al llorar yo e descubierto ya la manera de expresar sin titubear**_**…No no veas mis ojos no quiero rebelar mis secretos y no ocupo tu piedad ni la de los demás…**

-¿Inuyasha?-observándolo mientras miraba como inuyasha tenia la vista fija en una pequeña que bailaba. Ese miedo que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte… que había pasado entre kagome y su inuyasha el la miro sus ojos tristes el fuego de ellos se estaba apagando sus labios tensos sintió alivio ella lo había rechazado camino hasta ella y le paso por un lado sin siquiera escucharla y ella fue detrás de el.

-Kagome te notas mejor- Sonriéndole y dejando una canasta de fruta al lado del jarrón y sentándose en la cama trago saliva y casi tartamudeando-Vi... a i...Inuyasha, ¿paso algo?

Volteo la cabeza y miro a sango no quería preocuparla sus penas eran suyas y ya bastante habían hecho por ella cuidándola, era hora que se valiera por ella misma sin depender de los demás que mas le podía deparar la vida si lo único que le importaba fue a lo que acababa de renunciar su amor por inuyasha ya lo que viniera no tenia importancia –No…necesito un abogado sango.

-¿por que?-La miro extrañada por que le decía tal cosa se notaba demasiado rara triste y con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

-Necesito que me ayudes…quiero…- decir aquello le dolía demasiado y le oprimía el pecho –preparar todo para mi divorcio con inuyasha- Dijo casi en un sollozo.

-estas segura es lo que realmente quieres- Eso lo decía su amiga la que una vez le dijo que sin inuyasha la vida no era vida y ahora renunciaba a el se lo dejaba a la otra sin luchar ¿Por qué? La mirada implorante de ella la hizo desistir de sus preguntas se notaba ya bastante mal –Yo te ayudare no te preocupes mi esposo miroku es el mejor abogado en unos cuantos meses estarás divorciada…pero ahora preocúpate por recuperarte- brindándole una sonrisa sincera y tomándole la mano que esta apretó fuertemente la admiraba por mostrarse tan fuerte.

---

-Déme lo mas fuerte que tenga-Sentándose en el banco de madera y apoyando ambas manos en la barra.

-Día malo eh- levantándose de su lugar y acercándose hasta el joven que tenia cara de llevar una cruz demasiado grande, se sentó a su lado y le hizo señas al cantinero para que le diera lo mismo.

-Lárgate y déjame tranquilo-Posando su mirada dorada que se encendió al instante no quería compañía de nadie no necesitaba la lastima de nadie solo quería tomar hasta que se le olvidara la pena que llevaba en el alma.

-Aquí tienen-poniendo ambas bebidas enfrente de los perturbados hombres.

-Miroku-Dijo mientras observaba como su acompañante se tomaba de un solo sorbo el pequeño vaso de cristal que dejo en la barra fuertemente y pedía otro.

-Inuyasha…-Estaba derrotado se sentía como una basura arrepentido pero no debía desquitarse con los demás no era culpa de nadie si no de el, el provoco su mala suerte tomo nuevamente el pequeño vaso y lo sorbió de una poniéndolo nuevamente en la barra y pidiendo otro.

-Déjenos la botella-Dijo miroku mientras el cantinero lo veía muerto de miedo por la actitud de su acompañante y dejando la botella al lado de este.

-¡Miroku por fin llegas y en este estado! –Acercándose a su ebrio esposo y ayudándole a mantenerse en pie.

-No es para tanto sanguito no estoy ebrio-Tambaleándose y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras apoyaba su mano en el trasero de su esposa.

-Si no fuera por que eres mi esposo te cachetearía-Frunciendo el ceño y llevándolo a la habitación donde lo sentó y este se dejo caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos.

-Hoy conocí a un hombre…Pobre tenia muchos problemas su esposa o ex esposa bueno como sea despertó y ahora lo odia-Balbuceaba y sus palabras eran poco entendibles e incoherentes sango solo meneo la cabeza y le quito los zapatos.

--

-Señorita kagome su rehabilitación va muy bien se lo dije su parálisis era algo temporal- Observando como la joven se apoyaba en las dos barras de metal y daba pasitos lentos hasta llegar a su silla de ruedas donde una enfermera le ayudo a sentarse.

-¿Cuando podré irme?-Mirando al doctor de ojos azules esperando que fuese pronto ya no aguantaba ni un día mas en ese hospital llevaba dos meses en rehabilitación y ya podía caminar por si sola.

-Mañana mismo- Desapareciendo la sonrisa de su rostro había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla en el hospital por que odiaba la idea de que se fuese y ahora el momento que prolongo llegaba, sintió que su corazón brinco cuando ella le regalo una sonrisa jamás había sonreído.

El corazón se le ilumino cuando escucho que se iría mañana y duro poco su alegría al recordar que no tenía donde vivir ni cosas ni ropa todo se había quedo en el departamento que compartió con inuyasha la única solución era ir por sus cosas toda su vida estaba en ese departamento y no podía perder recuerdos de años amuletos que los niños de el jardín donde trabajaba le dieron niños… como extrañaba dar clases suspiro.

-Dicen que cuando se suspira es por amor- Mirando a la mujer que trataría de conquistar que poso la vista en el con la frente arrugada no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pues yo no estoy enamorada-Agachando la vista y pensando en inuyasha claro que estaba enamorada del y el seria siempre para siempre el único hombre en su vida y aunque jamás pudieran estar juntos jamás dejaría de amarlo…la enfermera tomo la silla y empezó a empujarla para llevarla a su habitación...

---

Jalo las cortinas negras que cubrían la ventana soltando mucho polvo se llevo la mano a la nariz por las cosquillas que empezó a sentir y miro con una sonrisa a su amiga que estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas con los ojos muy abiertos y muerta de la risa-No están malo como parece- Dejando caer las cortinas negras e iluminando el cuarto era un cuarto azul cielo, un ventilador en el techo, un balcón que daba hacia la calle, una cama individual, una mesa con un jarrón transparente vació lleno de polvo al lado, un pequeño peinador y el piso cubierto de alfombra color rosa que le daban un aspecto infantil.

-No te preocupes sango te agradezco mucho permitir que me quedara en tu casa-Quitando su sonrisa y observando el ventanal transparente que permitía que el sol pasara y le diera directo en la cara -No será por mucho tiempo te lo prometo en cuanto me recupere por completo buscare un departamento.

-No como crees te puedes quedar el tiempo que desees mi casa es tu casa-Sonriendo y acercándose a su amiga que se notaba preocupada y no sabia la razón –Que pasa kagome-Hincándose y poniendo sus manos en el regazo de ella cubierto por una manta blanca.

-Tengo que ir a mi…perdón al departamento de inuyasha todas mis cosas están hay- No deseaba hacerlo no quería verlo y menos que la viera en ese estado tan pálida mas delgada que nunca y en una silla de ruedas se sentía demacrada ya no era la joven de 20 años ahora tenia 28 seguro la esposa de inuyasha era una mujer hermosa…

-Que te parece si vamos ahora mismo tengo entendido que inuyasha trabaja en las mañanas –tomándole las manos pobre kagome se notaba demasiado triste y se pondría peor cuando viera a la nueva esposa de inuyasha, la joven acento con la cabeza sango se paro y tomo su silla de ruedas de atrás empujándola a la salida.

-----

-sango mejor vamonos no hay nadie- tomando las ruedas de su silla y tratando de dar reversa pero fue inútil la puerta se abrió lentamente y sintió que el aire dejo se circular cuando vio a una mujer delgada pelo lacio y negro que resaltaba por su piel blanca con un vestido azul celeste arriba de las rodillas desmangado y un escote que dejaba ver un poco de sus atributos, el corazón se le estremeció todos sus miedos se habían hecho realidad esa mujer era hermosa y ella… solo la sombra de lo que una vez fue…

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-con la vista posada en la mujer sentada en la silla de ruedas que la miraba impactada le sonrió fríamente sabia quien era, era la famosa kagome se sentía aliviada por favor ella le quitaría a inuyasha una pobre paralítica demacrada, tenia los labios resecos el pelo sujetado en una coleta los ojos que mostraban algunas ojeras y la ropa holgada que la hacia ver gorda aunque no lo estuviese.

-mire señorita yo soy sango y ella es la esposa de inuyasha-Mirándola con determinación y soberbia al notar que la poco cortes esposa de inuyasha le echaba unas miradas a kagome de superioridad.

-A usted bueno a que se debe su visita-Clavando sus uñas en la puerta y apenas abriéndola que querían esas mujeres en su casa sobre todo ella como la odiaba si la odiaba.

-Vinimos por las cosas de kagome tengo entendido que están aquí, así que seria tan amable de permitir que no las lleváramos-Arrugando la frente y apretando el puño para no darle una cachetada a esa mujer tan fría e hiriente que aunque no dijese nada bastaba con su mirada para darse cuenta que era una arpía.

-Lo siento pero MI esposo no esta yo les enviare las cosas a su casa- Apretaba la puerta mas recio, tenso los labios no podía permitir que inuyasha la viera no se arriesgaría a otro desplante de su amado ya bastante mal la había tratado semanas atrás por su amargura y orgullo herido y todo por culpa de esa kagome.

Agacho la vista y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que contuvo apenas por las frías miradas y lo ultimo su esposo aunque la ley dijera que ella era su esposa los hechos eran otros kikyo vivía con el y ella muy lejos de su vida miro a sango preocupada cuando se enojaba era capas de todo y antes que sango dijera otra palabra con un hilo de voz y una sonrisa –Esta bien no se preocupe fue un error venir vamonos sango-.

-¡PERO KAGOME!-suspiro derrotada y fulmino a kikyo con su mirada café le dio la espalda y ayudo a su amiga a salir de ese maldito pasillo y de esa mujer tan mala.

Azoto la puerta apretó los puños y se dirigió a la mesita frente a la sala tirando todo lo que estaba hay, estaba histérica enojada maldita kagome maldita mil veces maldita sonrió al recordar que las cosas de kagome estaban en el piso de arriba en cajas que inuyasha había guardado con cariño en el closet, subió las escaleras de madera corriendo abrió el armario y miro las cajas con rencor poso sus manos en ellas y las tiro algunos vidrios rotos se escucharon estaba respirando agitadamente se dirigió al pequeño burot que decoraba la habitación y abrió el cajón de arriba había unas tijeras las tomo entre sus manos y abrió caja por caja rompiendo toda su ropa cada objeto de valor apretando las tijeras con rencor y con una sonrisa que congelaba los huesos de tanto rencor que sentía.

CONTINUARA---- maldita kikyo que mala es uu pero hizo lo que cualquier mujer herida pero cuando inuyasha lo sepa… bueno veremos que pasa bye.


	3. El lado oscuro de kikyo

-ja j aja- Empezó a reír como una desequilibrada observando la hazaña que acababa de cometer el cuarto estaba lleno de prendas rotas fotos cortadas a la mitad todo totalmente destrozado se levanto de el piso y dejo caer las tijeras de sus dedos que estaban rojos por tanto cortar… estaba mas calmada y sintió temor miedo por lo que acababa de hacer acaso se había vuelto loca jamás había cometido tal locura y ahora que haría inuyasha terminaría odiándola por lo que acaba de cometer una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro salio corriendo de la habitación y fue directo a la cocina tomo los cerillos que estaban a un lado de la estufa color negro y volvió al cuarto -Lo lamento mucho… yo no quería- Sonriendo aun y mordiéndose los labios había despertado algo dentro de ella que había dormido por mucho tiempo y le agradaba, abrió la pequeña caja de cerillos saco uno y lo prendió se quedo observándolo por algunos segundos hasta que lo dejo caer en el álbum de fotos destrozadas que empezó a consumirse por el fuego.

---

-Debiste dejar que la golpeara kagome eso se merece-Bajando la silla de ruedas de su camioneta color verde y frunciendo el ceño, como inuyasha se había enamorado de esa mujer cargo la silla hasta la entrada de la puerta de enfrente y ayudo a su amiga a bajar y sentarse

-No sango ella solo defendió lo suyo-Sonriendo y acomodándose en la fría silla no odiaba a kikyo algo bueno debía tener para que su…inuyasha decidiera compartir la vida con ella.

-Bueno ya no pienses en cosas malas haremos algo yo te prestare algo de ropa y esperemos esa bruja cumpla y te mande tus cosas-Sonriendo y empujando la silla para entrar a la casa color rosa que era inmensa la puerta era de madera color blanca con un vidrio que la decoraba había dos palmeras en la entrada y un ventanal gigantesco que daba a un balcón hay es donde dormía kagome, sango saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

-Sango…-dijo tristemente con la vista fija en la sala color blanco la verdad era que se sentía tan mal que no tenia ánimos de seguir y había días que hubiese deseado no despertar, soñando no estaría sufriendo tanto como lo hacia ahora sus manos estaban en su regazo apretándose fuertemente.

-¿Que pasa?-Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si se acerco a kagome y se puso frente a ella hincándose –Se lo que te pasa… esa mujer la tal kikyo no se compara contigo tu tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho no estés triste aparte debes ponerte feliz por que adivina a quien invite a cenar…

-A quien- Sonriéndole por sus palabras sango era la persona más buena en el mundo siempre había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas y agradecía a dios por haberla puesto en su camino.

-Al guapo doctor kouga –Sonriendo y levantándose para dejar su bolso en la mesa de madera que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-Me alegro-El había sido muy bueno con ella todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital y le agradaba la idea de tratarlo fuera de el pero había algo que no comprendía por que sango lo invito a cenar.

-Y por eso debes arreglarte y verte muy linda-Volviéndose hacia ella y sonriendo picaramente su amiga era tan inocente que no había logrado descubrir sus dobles intenciones kouga era un buen hombre y tal vez el lograría sacarle de el corazón a inuyasha y rehacer su vida.

--

-¡kikyo!-Corriendo hasta ella y abrazándola fuertemente – ¡Estaba tan preocupado!-Alejándola y observando si no tenia ningún daño sintió que el alma le volvía por un minuto pensó lo peor.

-No me paso nada solo fue el susto- Sonriendo y sujetando sus manos –Pero me asuste muchísimo…Estaba viendo la televisión cuando se empezó a quemar y estallo en llamas- Puso una cara tierna ocultando lo que realmente había pasado era toda una profesional de las mentiras había borrado de su departamento el recuerdo de esa y había captado la atención de inuyasha ahora la consentiría y se olvidaría de kagome lo abrazo y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-No quiero perderte nunca-Cerrando sus ojos y abrazándola fuertemente cuando kikyo le hablo tan asustada y diciendo que el departamento estaba en llamas pensó que la perdería y eso no lo soportaría acababa de perder a kagome y no quería perderla a ella nunca…sentía tristeza por que todas las cosas de ella se habían quemado pero que importaban si kikyo estaba a salvo…

---

-Miroku debería estar aquí si llega ebrio juro que lo matare –apretando los puños y mirando a kagome que se acomodaba el vestido rosa que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla desmangado con un escote recatado su cabello suelto con un pequeño broche blanco y un collar del mismo color que brillaba muchísimo y sango le había prestado.

-No te enojes sango apenas son las 7 no a de tardar-Sonriendo e intentando tranquilizarla tenia las manos en el regazo y suspiraba mirando la mesa que tenia algunas velas y varios platos un florero con algunas flores amarillas, le recordó mucho a las cenas que tenían ella e inuyasha sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los toquidos de la puerta y el reflejo de dos personas sintió una extraña corriente helada que la estremeció.

-¡YA VERA!-Abriendo la puerta y con los puños apretados sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a aquel sujeto al lado de su esposo se llevo una mano a la boca mientras miroku le besaba la mejilla e invitaba a su acompañante a pasar.

-Espero no te moleste amor pero traje a mi buen amigo inuyasha-Sonriéndole y cerrando la puerta volteo haber a su amigo que tenia el gesto tenso y la mirada clavada en la joven que se encontraba en la silla de ruedas mirándolo fijamente y con la boca medio abierta –¿que pasa?-Levantando una ceja y extrañado por la actitud de kagome e inuyasha, sango lo tomo de el brazo y lo jalo rumbo a la cocina dejando solos a ambos.

-¡Pero que te pasa miroku eres un tonto! Ese tipo que trajiste es el esposo de kagome-Llevándose una mano al cabello que llevaba suelto y sujetándoselo y ahora que pasaría, tenia pensado que la pasaran bien pero con inuyasha aquí pasaría todo lo contrario.

-No lo sabia pero ni pienses que lo correré- Subiendo su mano a la barra y sintiendo miedo por las miradas que sango le daba –¿Vamos sango que puede pasar?-Sonriéndole y tratando de calmarla.

-Esta bien miroku pero si pasa algo te harás responsable tu y solo tu- Tomando uno de los platillos que estaban en la barra y saliendo de la cocina hecha una fiera.

-Kagome…-Se acerco a ella y el corazón le brincaba de alegría después de 2 largos meses la tenia nuevamente enfrente y mas hermosa que nunca pero por que estaba en esa silla de ruedas se hinco frente a ella y le sonrió, ella lo miraba con tristeza como si quisiera decirle algo pero con los labios apretados y las manos temblorosas.

-Bueno podemos pasar a la…- Se quedo quieta mirando aquella situación el ambiente era tenso y entonces todo fue interrumpido por un sonido de timbre sango dejo el platillo en la mesa acomodo su vestido y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrió y sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente era kouga o dios había olvidado que lo invito y ahora que pasaría conocía el pésimo genio de inuyasha rogaba que no terminaran matándose –Doctor kouga… pase- Dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa y cerrando la puerta.

-Señorita kagome…-Sus ojos azules se volvieron más intensos cuando vio nuevamente a ese desagradable hombre mirándolo fijamente y con rencor tan cerca de su kagome –señor inuyasha que agradable sorpresa- Sonriéndole con ironía y casi retándole.

Sus ojos castaños miraban a sango con reproche como se le ocurrió invitar a inuyasha justamente en ese momento cuando menos quería verlo cuando quería olvidar lo que sentía por un instante, por la mirada que le dio su amiga noto que no era culpa suya si no de el distraído miroku apoyo ambas manos en las ruedas e intento dar la vuelta pero cuando menos lo pensó kouga camino hasta ella y le ayudo llevándola hasta la sala a lo que inuyasha reacciono apretando el puño y mirando con rabia.

-Cenaremos… pato- Sonriendo y haciendo ademanes con las manos para que pasaran al comedor se mordió los labios cuando kouga tomo a kagome en brazos y le ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas, miro a inuyasha y se notaba molesto carraspeo la garganta…-Bueno espero les guste- tragando saliva y mirando de reojo a miroku que ya estaba sentado a su lado sonriendo por un instante deseo agarrar el pato y tirárselo en la cabeza a su distraído esposo.

-Me alegra verla tan linda kagome –Sonriéndole coquetamente y llevando la copa de vino que tenia en la mano a sus labios.

-Kagome siempre se ve hermosa- Mirando a kouga con desafió y apretando la copa de vino que tenia en las manos esto se había vuelto algo personal deseaba pararse y agarrarlo a golpes por como le coqueteaba a su kagome por que era suya la ley lo decía y mientras no firmaran los papeles seguía siendo su esposa.

-Yo lose no olvide que estuve 7 años observándola –Dejando la copa de vino en la mesa fuertemente sin dejar de verlo… si el pensaba que seguía siendo suya estaba equivocado había perdido todo derecho el día que la olvido en aquel hospital y ahora el tenia todo el derecho de cortejarla y le valía un reverendo comino si seguían casados.

-Sango no me siento bien creo que subiré a recostarme- Agachando la vista y llevándose una mano a la cabeza aquella situación le asfixiaba notaba como inuyasha y kouga se miraban se retaban y casi se peleaban sin siquiera tocarse.

-YO LA LLEVO-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y levantándose con los puños apretados y el gesto tenso.

-¡Ninguno de los dos!-Apretando los labios y con la vista fija en el mantel blanco que apretaba fuertemente –Señor miroku podría llevarme a mi habitación por favor-Sonriéndole a miroku e implorando que aceptara.

-Mi amigo inuyasha lo hará complacido-Sonriendo ahora comprendía todo se sentía tonto por hacerlo hasta ese preciso momento la mujer de la que hablo inuyasha en sus constantes platicas era kagome sintió una patada que le dio directo en la rodilla e hizo un gesto de dolor frunciendo el ceño y mirando a sango que estaba casi roja de el coraje.

Se levanto de el asiento y jalo la silla la tomo en brazos y le sonrió a kouga burlonamente camino lentamente sintiendo la tensión de ella y como evitaba encontrarse con su mirada dorada…-¿Por donde esta tu cuarto?

-subiendo las escaleras- Con la vista gacha el corazón le iba a estallar sintió que un calor inmenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo y los labios le temblaban sentía como los brazos de el la sujetaban fuertemente mientras subía las escaleras el aire empezó a faltarle cuando entro a la habitación y la coloco en la cama delicadamente sin quitar los brazos y muy cerca de su rostro se encontró con su mirada que la estremecía y le causaba ese cosquilleo en el estomago…-Gra...cias- Dijo casi en un suspiro sintiendo la respiración calida de el en su rostro.

-De nada-Sin dejar de ver su bello rostro y sus labios temblorosos quiso besarle en ese preciso momento y lo hubiera hecho si ese maldito inoportuno no hubiese aparecido.

-Se te olvido la silla de ruedas- sujetándola fuertemente hasta casi romperla al ver la escenita la dejo a un lado de la puerta mientras inuyasha lo observaba con rencor y daba pasos firmes.. Sintió miedo por la bestial mirada que tenia el en ese instante pero no se echaría para atrás esta era la guerra y el estaba decidido a ganarle, le paso por un lado rozando su hombro pero olvido su bestial presencia cuando la vio tendida en la cama y mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Gracias doctor kouga- Sonriendo y recuperando el aire que le había sido robado por su amado.

-de nada-Suspirando y cerrando la habitación.

-Pasa algo inuyasha- siguiendo a su amigo que salía rumbo a la puerta principal con el gesto tenso y la mirada fulminante que jamás le había visto y le causo un escalofrió.

-No pasa nada debo irme gracias por invitarme a cenar…-Tomando la chapa de la puerta y azotando la puerta haciendo que el vidrio se cuarteara de una orilla y dejando a un miroku confundido y asustado por su actitud.

-Vez te lo dije miroku y todo es tu culpa- Mirando a su esposo que le intentaba sonreír volteo hacia las escaleras y kouga las bajaba lentamente con la misma actitud de inuyasha pero mas calmado –Disculpe de verdad disculpe doctor kouga- Acercándose a el joven que le sonrió cortésmente tomo su saco y salio igual que inuyasha.

-Maldito doctorcito- Apretando fuertemente el volante y acelerando hasta el fondo lo iba a matar si volvía a tocar kagome juró que lo mataría, apretaba la mandíbula que le crujió y tenia el cuerpo tenso por tanta ira contenida.

-¡Sango! Como se te ocurre invitar a esos dos… casi se matan- Sentándose en la cama y mirándola con reproche.

-No fue mi culpa fue de miroku yo no sabia que conocía a inuyasha y menos que lo iba a invitar- Sentándose a su lado poniendo su mano en la mejilla y apoyando el codo en la pierna tanto que se esmero en cocinar para que nadie probara bocado suspiro y miro a kagome.

-Bueno ya paso ... pero ahora inuyasha sabe que estoy contigo y estoy segura que no será la primera vez que lo vea - Dejándose caer en la cama con la vista en el techo ya difícil se le hacia estar lejos y aun así no poder olvidarlo y ahora que tendría que soportar verlo que pasaría.

---

-kagome despierta- Moviéndola un poco y sonriendo.

-Es temprano sango déjame dormir- Abriendo un ojo y tapándose con la cobija nuevamente sintió que le quitaron la cobija y entonces se hizo bolita.

-Levántate tenemos que ir a terapia- Frunciendo el ceño y con la cobija en las manos era una batalla levantar a kagome todos los días para su terapia pero todo lo hacia por su bien, observo como se levantaba despeinada y con una vieja pijama que le había prestado su cara tensa y dando pasos lentos había progresado muchísimo ya en pocos días dejaría de ir con el doctor kouga que por cierto diario le regalaba una flor.

---

-Usted es mi mejor paciente kagome- Sonriéndole y observando como sus reacciones motoras estaban casi al cien por ciento.

-Me alegra dejar esa silla de ruedas-Caminando a su lado por el largo pasillo blanco lentamente, se sentía tan bien aunque se le dificultaba aun caminar muy rápido, se detuvo cuando noto que el doctor lo hacia y lo miro extrañada cuando los ojos azules de el se clavaron en ella se notaba nervioso tenso –¿Pasa algo?-Observándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños y preocupada.

-Si…Mire kagome al parecer no se a dado cuenta de lo que siento y quiero hablarle de mis sentimientos hacia usted invitándola a cenar claro si usted acepta- Por fin había sacado esas palabras que tenia atravesadas en la garganta y se sintió aliviado y nervioso al mismo tiempo por lo que le diría ella.

-Yo…- Cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio el doctor kouga había sido tan bueno con ella y no quería lastimarlo tomo una gran cantidad de aire y con voz suave y decidida-Si me gustaría cenar con usted- Le regalo una sonrisa el tomo sus manos fuertemente y su cara se notaba llena de alegría y entusiasta y el rostro de ella denotaba preocupación y decidía por la decisión tomada no sabia si seria buena idea y con un extraño presentimiento.

---

-doctor kouga este restauran es demasiado lujoso creo que no venia preparada para cenar en un sitio así- Mirando a su alrededor los diferentes murales que adornaban las paredes de el restauran las mesas tenían velas en el centro había jarrones con flores el techo tenia ángeles pintados había varios cuadros de hermosos paisajes una banda de violinistas tocaba en un pequeño recinto, se sintió tan pequeña e insignificante el doctor kouga era adinerado y ella no estaba acostumbrada a tantos lujos incluso la ropa que llevaba era sencilla un vestido negro con zapatillas del mismo color y un pequeño abrigo ningún accesorio y su cabello recogido y aun así sobresalía de todas esas mujeres enjoyadas y vestidas provocativamente.

-Nada es demasiado para ti…-Tomándole la mano y sonriendo felizmente por todo el lugar, algunas manos lo saludaron y el correspondió el saludo a veces llevaba mujeres a cenar pero nadie como kagome, la condujo hasta una mesa que se encontraba en el centro y tenia la mejor vista hacia la orquesta amablemente le ayudo a sentarse después se sentó el y la observo se notaba nerviosa incomoda para romper la tensión decidió darle lo que llevaba en el bolsillo –Quiero hacerte un regalo kagome- Sacando una caja negra y alargada de el bolsillo de su saco y dándosela en las manos.

-Doctor no puedo aceptar- Devolviéndole el presente y sonrojándose jamás nadie le había dado un regalo aparte de inuyasha y aunque siempre eran regalos sencillos ella los atesoro muchísimo aunque ahora solo le quedaba el recuerdo de estos.

-Dime kouga y si no lo aceptas me harás sentir mal – mirando a la joven que tomo la caja entre sus manos y la abrió temblorosa, sus ojos castaños se abrieron mucho mas cuando vieron aquella hermosa gargantilla de diamantes, en su vida había recibido algo tan costoso y no tenia pensando que esta fuese la acepción.

-No, no puedo esto es demasiado caro- Agachando la vista y llevándose las manos al regazo.

-Lo compre para ti- Tomo la gargantilla entre sus manos y se levanto, rodeo la mesa hasta llegar a kagome la rodeo con sus brazos y le puso la gargantilla, ella no hizo nada solo se puso muy tensa y nerviosa.

-Esta baratija kagome se opaca con tu belleza- Susurrándole en el oído y oliendo su dulce fragancia a rosas que mil veces percibió y jamás había tenido tan cerca.

Sintió que la piel del cuello se le erizaba al escucharlo tan cerca de su oreja y su aliento fresco la hizo estremecer, pudo recuperar el aliento cuando se alejo y volvió a su lugar con una sonrisa a la que ella no correspondió hacia años no tenia una cita no sabia que hacer como comportarse.

-¿Que pasa inuyasha?- Observando a su esposo de reojo con la ceja levantada y la carta del menú en la mano, tenia la quijada apretada los labios cerrados y miraba hacia un lado con rencor volvió su vista hacia donde miraba su esposo y sus ojos cafés se abrieron impresionada al ver a su rival con otro hombre tomo la mano de su amado intentando calmarlo inuyasha era impulsivo pero de nada sirvió esto, nuevamente miro y los ojos se le desorbitaron mucho mas cuando el sujeto frente a kagome le tomaba las manos y se las besaba fue cuando sintió el desplante de inuyasha –Por favor no hagas un ridículo- Apretando los labios y el puño su miedo fue mas grande cuando se levanto de la silla y casi ignorando sus palabras camino hasta la feliz pareja.

-Pero que sorpresa kouga y kagome-Con la vista clavada en la joven que lo miraba atemorizada y con los labios entreabiertos sus ojos brillaban diabólicamente y tenía los puños apretados.

-Es una cena intima –Dijo kouga levantándose y mirándolo con rencor pero en cuanto dijo esto inuyasha le pego un puñetazo tirándolo en el piso y captando las miradas de todos los clientes que empezaron a temblar por la escena.

-¡INUYASHA¡QUE TE PASA! –levantándose de su silla y caminando hasta kouga que estaba tirado y atontado por el golpe tenia un hilo de sangre que se escurría por sus labios, No alcanzo a llegar cuando sintió que la sujetaban fuertemente y como una bestia la cargo y la saco de ese lugar con todos los presentes que se hacían a un lado por miedo a terminar como el pobre kouga -¡Suéltame¡Que te pasa suéltame estas loco!- Pegándole en el pecho e intentando liberarse de su raptor pero fue inútil la soltó cuando llegaron a su automóvil negro y la hecho bruscamente en el asiento de atrás cerrando la puerta con seguro y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de adelante para abrirla sentarse y meter la llave en el volante salio de el estacionamiento rechinando las llantas.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- Apretando fuertemente la carta del menú que ya estaba totalmente arrugada no quiso siquiera levantarse ni impedir que se fuera estaba enojada no con el si no con ella, por que maldita sea tenia que encontrársela en ese lugar en ese preciso momento se mordió los labios y soltó la carta se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y miro con desprecio los restos de la escena a kouga tirado en el piso a algunas personas ayudándole a levantarse y a inuyasha saliendo con kagome hecho un loco se vengaría juro que se vengaría ese lado oscuro que había despertado en ella se había apoderado de cada rincón de su alma y su cuerpo con un único objetivo destruir a KAGOME.

continuara... que hara inuyasha totalmente enojado que planea kikyo contra kagome x--xU


	4. Reconciliacion

Estaba tenso y ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de la joven y los golpes que le daba, el seguía tomando firmemente el volante y cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de la ciudad se estaciono en un baldío se bajo de el carro y azoto la puerta dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta –BAJA-dijo roncamente y con la mirada dorada clavada en ella que se encontraba en un rincón con la frente arrugada y mirándolo con reproche.

-¡NO!, ERES UNA BESTIA Y ME REUSO A HABLAR CONTIGO- arrinconándose mucho mas en el asiento y mirándolo con desprecio y miedo jamás lo había visto comportarse así era un terco e impulsivo pero cometer esa locura, pobre kouga el no se merecía ese golpe ni ese trato sintió una punzada cuando observo que inuyasha se subía y cerraba la puerta se le acerco y la arrincono mucho mas -¡ALEJATE!- golpeándolo con las manos que este detuvo en el aire sintió un horrible calor y un estremecimiento cuando lo sintió tan cerca de ella su aliento calido le llegaba al rostro su pecho la presionaba contra la puerta.

-Vas a escuchar aunque no quieras- Sujetándole fuertemente las manos y mirándola con soberbia estaba enojado herido como se atrevía a salir con ese maldito kouga estando casada con el apretó los labios y casi gritando -No quiero volver a verte con ese lobo rabioso o te juro que la próxima lo matare a golpes- Apretándole mas fuerte las muñecas los celos lo cegaban.

-Como te atreves inuyasha ¡como¡No tienes cara para decirme eso Cuando tu te olvidaste de mi por 8 años! Eres un tonto ¡te odio! Y yo salgo con quien quiero me escuchaste- Soltándose las muñecas bruscamente y fulminándolo con su mirada castaña –Ese lobo rabioso como tu dices inuyasha a estado apoyándome, en cambio tu que haz hecho si no largarte con kikyo ¡no tienes derecho para reclamarme!– Estaba agitada exaltada por sus reclamaciones como se atrevía si quiera a dirigirle la palabra después de su abandono no tenia ningún derecho ninguno y si ella quería estar con kouga lo haría no necesitaba su permiso tomo la manija de la puerta y se bajo de el carro azotándola y tomando camino por el oscuro bosquecillo.

-¡KAGOME VEN ACA! NO HEMOS TERMINADO- Se bajo y corrió hasta sujetarla nuevamente y voltearla bruscamente hacia el, la beso salvajemente por unos segundo hasta que ella se separo y le dio una tremenda cachetada que le dejo adolorido el cachete pero aun así la miro con rencor y la volvió a besar esta vez pegándola mucho mas a su cuerpo y sujetándole la cara para que no pudiera escapar, ella forcejeo un poco pero no pudo evitar resistirse empezó a mover los labios junto con los de el y a sentirse adormecida esas mariposas esas cosquillas que le hacia sentir el cuando la besaba ese calor esa excitación el la separo un poco para verla a los ojos..-Perdóname- Estaba jadeando al recordar los labios tiernos y suaves que hacia mucho tiempo no probaba y la miraba tiernamente como un perrito desvalido que busca a su dueña.

-Eres un loco-Dejándose caer en su pecho por más que trato de evitar derretirse y ceder nuevamente había caído en sus redes sin poder escapar sin querer irse de su lado.

-Loco por ti kagome… por favor vuelve conmigo- Noto que ella se separaba nuevamente y sintió un frió horrible en el cuerpo un vació en el corazón.

-No no puedo tu estas con kikyo y yo- Le puso un dedo en la boca evitando que hablara y la abrazo nuevamente esta vez con mas fuerza se dejo abrazar el calor que el le brindaba la hacia sentirse protegida y ese frió que la invadía dejo de sentirse.

-Deja de preocuparte por los demás y piensa en ti por una vez en la vida…aunque me digas que no, voy a dejar a kikyo tienes dos opciones la primera es vuelves conmigo y la segunda- La separo un poco para ver sus ojos le brindo una sonrisa ya mas calmado –O vuelves conmigo… tu decides-.

Abrió mucho sus ojos mas de lo que ya estaban sintió que el corazón le salto de alegría y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente por la felicidad que le causaba esto, los labios le empezaron a temblar deseaba con todo el corazón decirle que si, no podía odiarle por haberla olvidado tanto tiempo y se dejo guiar por el corazón mas que por la razón en ese momento la razón estaba perdida –Si si quiero –Dijo casi temblando y suspirando el empezó a besarle toda la cara a abrazarla como un loco lleno de felicidad.

-Gracias kagome gracias- Abrazándola para jamás soltarla para grabar ese momento lleno de alegría en su memoria por siempre sintió que volaba por las nubes la separo un poco y noto que ella también estaba sintiendo todo eso y la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola y llevándola a la parte trasera de el carro ella no puso resistencia pero su respiración se empezó a notar dificultosa…-No tengas miedo- La deposito en el asiento y se dejo caer junto con ella llenándola de besos en el cuello en las mejillas necesitaba sentirla hacerla suya.

-Te amo- Sintiendo como las fuerzas se le iban y el calor se apoderaba de ella la respiración se le empezó a dificultar cuando inuyasha bajo las manos hasta sus piernas subiendo su vestido negro empezó a temblar sintiendo temor sabia lo que pasaría y aunque era inuyasha…-Tengo… miedo- tartamudeando y jadeando.

-Nunca te lastimaría- Mirando sus ojos que mostraban temor comprendía ese temor solo una vez tuvieron relaciones y fue el día de su boda pocas horas antes del accidente era su segunda vez se acerco a sus labios y la beso moviéndolos primero lento por varios minutos hasta convertirlo en un beso hambriento lleno de deseo por ella quería tomarla y no pudo contenerse mas nuevamente bajo las manos para subir el vestido y tocar sus piernas que estaban juntas y temblaban puso su mano en medio separándolas y acariciándole la entrepierna.

-Inuyasha te amo… te amo- Suspirando y jadeando por el contacto que sentía en su piel desnuda el se hizo para atrás y ella lo siguió el corazón le dio un salto cuando empezó a subir su vestido levanto las manos y quedo solo en ropa interior que era del mismo color del vestido y encaje realmente provocativa se sonrojo como un tomate al notar la mirada dorada de el recorriéndola y no pudo evitar cubrirse con las manos.

-Eres hermosa…-Retirándole las manos y besándole el cuello se empezó a desabotonar la camisa roja que traía se la quito por completo y dejo ver su bien torneado abdomen sus músculos y una sonrisa se dibujo en el cuando noto que kagome noto el cambio le acaricio el rostro y la fue haciendo para atrás aprisionándola con el cuerpo sintió su corazón estremecer cuando ella empezó acariciarle el pecho, la rodio con sus brazos y busco torpemente desabrochar el brassier y cuando por fin lo consiguió se lo quito lentamente mientras le besaba el cuello y en cuestión de instantes bajo hasta sus pechos, Apretó los labios al sentir su lengua en sus pezones que se pusieron duros al contacto y no pudo evitar gemir y arquear la espalda cuando sus manos le abrieron nuevamente las piernas, jugueteaba con sus pechos subió lentamente hasta arriba y se posesiono de su boca donde se entretuvo besándola mordiéndola cuando abrió los labios un poco mas introdujo su lengua lentamente jugueteando con la de ella y saboreando nuevamente sus dulces labios, apretaba fuertemente la espalda de el, sentía que iba a explotar recordar todas experiencias la hacían estremecer abríos los ojos y gimió cuando sintió la mano de el en su intimidad rozándola no opuso resistencia cuando la despojo de la ultima prenda que le quedaba y siguió acariciándola sentía que ya no podía que una gran explosión venia.

-Te amo kagome… te amare por siempre mi kagome-Jadeando y respirando agitadamente se despojo de su ropa, sintió el estremecimiento de la joven al rozarla con su miembro que ya se encontraba bastante excitado y sin aguantar mas se acomodo para penetrarla lentamente mientras sentía que las manos de ella se aferraban mas a su espalda, sintió un poco de dolor pero fue mas el placer, la respiración se le fue haciendo mas pesada mas cortada y sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo apretó los dedos de los pies cuando lo sintió muy dentro de ella y como una reacción empezó a mover las caderas a un ritmo lento hasta acelerar sus movimientos junto con los de el, algo exploto dentro de ella liberando todas sus emociones hasta soltar el cuerpo y quedando agotada fue algo mutuo algo hermoso algo inexplicable y así estuvieron toda la noche hasta quedar agotados y abrazados entre vidrios empañados y el bosque como su testigo.

-¡ES UN MALDITO!- aventando todo a su paso rompiendo jarrones tirando platos, se llevo una mano a la cara y comenzó a sollozar y a llorar como lo odiaba por haberla dejado hay sola tirada pero a ella mas la odiaba con todo su corazón, se limpio las lagrimas que había derramado y se sentó en el sillón con las luces apagadas que ni siquiera prendió sus ojos se veían diabólicos desde las sombras era una mujer despechada herida y con deseos de venganza.

-Maldita bestia- Respirando agitado y viendo su reflejo en el vidrio sus ojos azules estaban llenos de rencor ira pero se las pagaría el no se quedaría con kagome nunca, estaba dispuesto a todo y juro por su propia vida que kagome se convertiría en su esposa cueste lo que cueste, se llevo una mano examinando la partidura de su labio y golpeo la orilla de el lavabo.

---

-¿Kagome estas bien?-Examinando a la mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta despeinada y con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro kouga le había contado lo que había pasado y por la sonrisa era obvio que había estado toda la noche con inuyasha suspiro aliviada al saber que estaba bien y su bestial esposo no le había hecho daño.

-Mejor que nunca-Suspirando por recordar sus caricias y besos que la estremecían se quito las zapatillas y camino hasta su cuarto en estado de distracción total sin prestar atención a sango que le decía que como pudo hacerle eso a kouga que estaba muy preocupad por ella, entro a la habitación y se dejo caer en la cama estaba cansada y se quedo dormida totalmente dormida y con la sonrisa tatuada en la cara, Sango frunció el ceño y no tuvo opción mas que salir derrotada era mas que evidente que habían regresado pero si kagome estaba feliz y bien no importaba con quien.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y la cerro igual volteo haber el lugar hecho un desastre jarrones rotos platos de todo un poco y entonces sintió un escalofrió volteo la vista hacia la sala y hay estaba observándolo fríamente con los ojos hinchados y el gesto tenso –Kikyo- Con un hilo de voz y tragando saliva difícilmente aquello se iba a poner muy mal suspiro y se acerco a ella -Necesitamos hablar- Ella solo lo observaba con esa mirada maquiavélica sin decir nada volvió a tragar saliva y respiro profundamente –Volví con kagome…tu sabes que lo intentamos pero no funciono- Se hizo para atrás cuando ella se paro y le dio la espalda.

-Lárgate tus cosas ya están empacadas- Con los labios abiertos y la mirada perdida dio pasos lentos hasta la habitación tomo la perilla abrió el cuarto y lo azoto que disfrutara por un instante su felicidad con kagome por que después no abría mas que dolor odio y venganza para el, dibujo una sonrisa y dejo a un inuyasha confundido por su reacción

-Kikyo…-Se asombro tanto por su reacción tan fría tan indiferente miro alrededor nuevamente y observo sus maletas era lo mejor irse y dejarla ella era una mujer extraordinaria encontraría a alguien y seria muy feliz se acerco a las maletas las tomo y salio de el departamento sin mirar atrás solo pensaba en la feliz vida que tendría por siempre con kagome su kagome.

El sol estaba en lo mas alto ya eran las 12 de el día empacaba sus cosas sonriendo dejo un rato la maleta y abrió el gran ventanal respiro el aire fresco que por fin pudo saborear se sentía plena llena de vida y pensando en lo feliz que seria dejando todo lo malo en el pasado la calle estaba tapizada de gente que iba y venia en carros, caminando, en la esquina había un café con algunas parejitas y en la otra un parque donde varias personas hacían ejercicio o paseaban a sus perros.

-Ya despertaste-Le sonrió y se acerco a la cama sentándose y observando la maleta se sintió melancólica al saber que su amiga se iría y a la vez feliz por que todos sus anhelos serian realidad estaría con el hombre que amaba tendrían una vida juntos por fin –Me alegra mucho que por fin se hayan reconciliado- Guardando las cosas que quedaban en la maleta y cerrándola.

-Sango… te quiero agradecer todo lo que haz hecho por mi soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo – acercándose a sango y tomándole las manos…-Tu sabes lo que e esperado este momento y ahora no puedo creer tanta dicha-…Sonrió sinceramente, sango se levanto y la abrazo ella correspondió el abrazo y no pudo evitar llorar no se iría del estado ni del país pero estaban acostumbradas a vivir juntas como hermanas y aunque diario la visitaría no seria tan divertido como antes.

-No seas tonta no llores- Se alejo y sonrió su despedida fue interrumpida por un sonido de timbre se limpio las lagrimas y miro a kagome a la que se le ilumino la mirada y concluyo que ese era inuyasha que venia por ella…-Vamos tu maleta ya esta empacada que esperas una nueva vida kagome- Sonrió mucho mas y observo como kagome tomaba su maleta y casi corría con ella por la puerta y bajando las escaleras apresurada.

-¡INUYASHA¡- dejo caer la maleta y lo abrazo después lo lleno de besos en la frente en las mejillas en la nariz y uno leve en los labios el también la abrazo y le sonrió al verla miro hacia atrás y hay estaba sango con la cara tensa y una evidente incomodidad no es que sango lo odiase ni mucho menos que le cayera mal solo le guardaba resentimiento por no haber cuidado de kagome.

-Hola sango…¿y miroku?- La miro de reojo y le pregunto aquello para romper el hielo y la tensión..

-Esta trabajando en su divorcio pero como veo que ya no lo necesitaran le diré que cancele- Sonriendo irónicamente y mirando como inuyasha borro la sonrisa de el rostro con aquel comentario que bien merecido lo tenia por sus errores.

-Sango… tu siempre tan bromista- dio pasos hacia sango y la abrazo fuertemente despidiéndose, sango sonrió y le hizo señas para que se fuese y no se sintiera triste, ella tomo su maleta rosa que inuyasha inmediatamente le quito para cargarla y salieron de la gran casa.

-Oye inuyasha y donde se supone que viviremos- Caminando hasta el carro Y observando como metía la maleta y volteaba con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes ya no soy el mismo muchachito de antes soy un gran ingeniero y tengo varias propiedades así que por el dinero no te preocupes que jamás te faltara- Acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente la separo y miro su atuendo levanto una ceja inconforme llevaba un pans color verde que le quedaba grande definitivamente le compraría ropa…-Pero primero iremos al centro comercial- la miro a la cara y noto su evidente molestia le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la puerta abriéndosela como todo un caballero.

-kagome apúrate- Con un sonrojo en las mejillas no es que nunca hubiera ido a comprar ropa interior de joven fue muy mujeriego y aunque se caso joven con kagome era diferente ella realmente le gustaba le volvía loco y ver aquellas diminutas prendas le hacia imaginarse cosas y si las imaginaba tal vez terminaría acosándola en un probador.

-No seas desesperado tu me trajiste ahora te esperas- Sonriendo se vengaría por haberle dicho aquel comentario tan poco amable, tan mal se veía pues si quería verla provocativa la vería, seguro en su ausencia tuvo aventuras con miles de mujeres apretó la diminuta prenda de encaje rosado que llevaba en la mano y la dejo caer cuando vio aquel atuendo tan provocativo sexy y que jamás usaría en toda su vida eso era lo que buscaba un camisón rojo transparente acompañado de un brassier de encaje y un diminuto calzón del mismo material se acerco y miro el precio sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas apenas y tenia tela y era execivamente caro pero inuyasha tenia dinero y su venganza lo valía sonrió y lo tomo fue directo a la caja lo pago y no se lo mostraría no hasta la noche…

-Te tardaste demasiado ¿que compraste?-Observando la diminuta bolsa de papel verde que llevaba en las manos que apretaba recelosamente.

-Es una sorpresa ya lo veras-Sonriéndole..

-Espero sea buena y que yo disfrute- mirándola morbosamente sonrió burlonamente jamás entendía sus frases de doble sentido era tan inocente y ya era toda una mujer suspiro tomo las bolsas que estaban en el piso y después le tomo la mano.

---

-Quiero hacer una cita con el doctor kouga- Apoyando ambas manos en la barra del modulo y sonriendo.

-Claro el doctor tiene disponible el día de mañana a las 9 de la mañana le interesa- Con la vista en la computadora confirmando la cita volteo haber a aquella mujer y sonrió.

-Si claro que me interesa.

-Muy bien a nombre de quien será la cita- Apoyando los dedos en las teclas.

-A nombre de kikyo taicho- Estaba deseosa por hablar con ese tal kouga y esperaba que el también sintiera aquellos deseos de destruir a inuyasha, la enfermera le entrego una pequeña tarjeta que comprobaba la cita kikyo la tomo entre sus manos y la examino ese seria su boleto para cumplir su meta le sonrió a la enfermera nuevamente y salio de el hospital deseando que las horas pasaran rápido.

-Esta casa es hermosa inuyasha –Mirando asombrada la gran casa de color blanco con una puerta de madera del mismo color y un vidrio decorativo como el de sango un balcón con una mesa de jardín afuera, grandes ventanales decorados con flores un porche gigantesco cubierto de pasto una pequeña entrada para el carro volteo a verlo.

-Esta casa la construí para ti… cada detalle cada objeto que esta adentro es tuyo-Acercándose a ella y abrazándola al menos había hecho algo en esos 8 años le mostró varias veces la casa a kikyo y siempre le dejo claro que ese lugar era especial y que lo respetara que no soñara con que algún día se irían a vivir hay, siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que kagome despertara y esa seria su casa o al menos se la daría como un regalo sin pedir nada a cambio…-Pero vamos ya es noche y quiero mostrarte nuestra alcoba- La tomo de la mano y la noto temblorosa por aquel ultimo comentario se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente estaba oscuro totalmente oscuro prendió la luz e ilumino aquel hermoso lugar con objetos de cristal totalmente blanco una sala del mismo color cuadros coloridos por todas partes un comedor negro grandísimo algunas plantas entre otras cosas todo tan armonioso tan mágico.

-Todo esto es tan bonito… que no lo creo- Mirando todo el lugar miro las escaleras color negro en forma de caracol y volteo asía el –¿Que hay arriba?.

-Nuestra alcoba- Soltó las bolsas y se acerco a kagome y nuevamente la cargo y subió las escaleras lentamente.

No puso resistencia al contrario le rodio el cuello con sus brazos todo eso parecía sueño y sintió tanto miedo de despertar, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles pero cuando veía sus ojos dorados todo le parecía posible la introdujo al cuarto que tenia una gran cama con sabanas blancas una lámpara alargada y extraña que le pareció graciosa un burot un gran armario una puerta al lado que conducía al baño y el gran ventanal que te llevaba a la terraza cubierto por cortinas rojas que iluminaban el lugar, la deposito en la cama y nuevamente comenzó a besarla pero antes de perder por completo la razón lo hizo para atrás tiernamente…-Quisiera darme un baño antes- Sonriéndole.

-Esta bien pero no me hagas esperar mucho- Estaba deseoso por tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos suspiro al verla entrar al baño y aprovecho para darse un baño abajo y ponerse algo mas cómodo.

-Kagome llevas mas de 2 horas allá adentro –Se dejo caer en la cama con el cabello mojado y con un pantalón de algodón que era lo único que traía puesto suspiro por que las mujeres tienen que tardarse tanto se sentó en la cama cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y entre abrió los labios cuando labio esa era su kagome la recorrió desde abajo hasta arriba mil veces si, si era llevaba el cabello medio mojado suelto y ese atuendo que había escogido en el centro comercial que dejaba casi nada a la imaginación su pecho se resaltaba execivamente sus piernas largas y bien torneadas su abdomen totalmente plano y su diminuta cintura jamás la había visto así, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta sonrojada por las miradas de su esposo y con esa peculiar inocencia que lo volvía aun mas loco se levanto de la cama y se le acerco posando una mano en el marco y mirándola desde arriba ya que era mucho mas bajita que el –La espera valió la pena- Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ni pienses que haremos algo- Quitándose de el marco a duras penas y con el pecho que subía y bajaba por los nervios esa era su tonta venganza la había hecho sentir tan mal tan fea con aquella cara que había hecho y con ese tonto comentario pues si la consideraba fea entonces no lo torturaría con su presencia.

-¡QUE ESTAS LOCA TE ESTUBE ESPERANDO POR 2 HORAS Y AHORA ME DICES QUE NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO¡-La tomo de el brazo y la miro con rencor que planeaba se vestía tan provocativa lo excitaba y después lo dejaba así a no, ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar mas ella le frunció el ceño y arrugo la frente.

-Eso te pasa por decirme fea- Soltándose y apretando los labios se enojo mucho mas cuando el soltó unas carcajadas –¡No te rías¡No es gracioso¡- Le pego en el pecho y lo miro con rencor por burlarse.

-Así que esta es una especie de venganza eh- la miro con seriedad tomándole el brazo nuevamente que estupida venganza solo a ella se le ocurría que ingenua –Tu no eres fea Eres perfecta- jalándola Asia el y agachándose un poco para susurrarle en el oído –No vez que te deseo- Con voz ronca y seductora.

Una extraña corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuello cuando sintió su aliento caliente en su oído, comenzó a besarle el cuello pero ella lo hizo para atrás difícilmente y respirando agitada no iba a ceder tan rápido.

-Vamos kagome no me hagas esto- Arrugando la frente y viéndola con reproche si tenia que seducirla lo haría y sabia como el conseguía lo que quería, apretó el puño cuando le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar para entrar al baño a no pero no iba a permitirlo la alcanzo ágilmente agarro la perilla y cerro la puerta acorralándola de espaldas –No vas a escapar tu también lo deseas- Le hizo a un lado el cabello y comenzó a besarle el cuello nuevamente aspirando su aroma a manzana hasta llegar a los hombros sentía su respiración que comenzaba hacerse agitada su cuerpo que se relajaba estaba cayendo lo había logrado, la rodio con los brazos tocándole el pecho a lo que ella respondió con un jadeo empezó a desanudar el pequeño moño de la pequeña bata transparente que callo al piso enseguida sin quitar sus manos de sus pechos que se movían de arriba hacia abajo se inclino y le susurro nuevamente en el oído…-Te amo…Me encantas-…La volteo asía el bruscamente pegándola hacia la puerta mucho mas… tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos se acerco y los atrapo besándolos una y otra vez con pasión con deseo jamas saciaría su hambre la necesitaba cada segundo.

-Inuyasha…-Dijo entre beso y beso casi como un suspiro…Sus manos fuertes y varoniles bajaron hasta su cadera y abrió los ojos cuando sintió que le acariciaba los glúteos, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón cuando comenzó a bajarle la pequeña prenda de encaje que cayo al piso la respiración se le entrecortaba cada vez mas, se mordió los labios para no gemir cuando sintió el contacto de su mano nuevamente en su intimidad movió un poco las palmas de las manos que estaban atrapadas por el pecho musculoso de inuyasha.

-No te resistas- Le dijo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada subió su mano hasta la cintura y la pego hacia el para que sintiera su excitación se impresiono cuando sintió la mano temblorosa de kagome desanudando su pantalón de algodón que callo al suelo al instante bajo la mano hasta su pierna y la subió un poco, ella soltó otro gemido al sentir el contacto de su miembro con su intimidad ya no pudo mas la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta la cama el quedo abajo y ella arriba la penetro cuidadosamente no tanto como la noche anterior a lo que ella reacciono con un gritito ahogado subió las manos hasta su espalda y desabrocho el brassier se apoyo con ambos brazos y se sentó haciendo que ella doblara las piernas, empezó a jugar nuevamente con sus pechos como un bebe hambriento estuvieron mucho tiempo así no supieron cuanto hasta terminar agotados y cansados abrazados entre las sabanas.

----

Caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo con la vista fija en la puerta blanca que tenia enfrente sonrió cuando sintió la perilla helada entre sus dedos y la abrió cuidadosamente hay estaba sentando con una carpeta entre las manos, sus ojos azules la vieron extrañado y con la ceja levantada se levanto y le hizo señas para que se recostara en la camilla.

-Usted debe ser kouga cierto- Sin prestar atención a la orden del susodicho y sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio…-Iré al grano doctor necesito su ayuda- acomodándose el cabello y esperando que el doctor que tenia cara de confusión tomara asiento delante de ella.

-¿La conozco?- Sentándose en su silla azul y mirando a aquella mujer de ojos fríos sin entender su extraña actitud.

-Soy la es…Bueno ex esposa de inuyasha y usted según se es el pretendiente de K-a-g-o-m-e…-Llevo ambas manos al escritorio café…-Usted y yo tenemos algo en común separar a kagome e inuyasha-…

CONTINUARA…..


	5. La mentira

Se apoyo nuevamente en la silla y lo observo tenuemente, su rostro estaba tenso no se veía sorprendido por aquel intento de unión se había topado millones de veces con mujeres sin escrúpulos que llegaban a su consultorio pidiendo que falsificara sin fin de análisis claro que su ética jamás se lo permitió pero ahora era diferente tenia la oportunidad de separar a kagome de inuyasha, agacho la vista mirando la pequeña plantita enzima de su escritorio y suspiro pesadamente.

-Lo siento pero ha venido al lugar equivocada- Aquella mujer le causo repulsión no mostró sorpresa por la abnegación, al contrario se apoyo nuevamente en el escritorio y sus fríos ojos le dieron un escalofrió que le erizaron la piel.

-Vengo preparada para todo… créame que si usted no me ayuda lo hará alguien mas y no será para separarlos si no para dañar a kagome le ofrezco la ventajosa… solución de que si usted me ayuda kagome no sufrirá daño y si se rehúsa no le aseguro que siga viva para mañana- Sonriendo maliciosamente y complacida por la pavorosa cara que tenia el doctor de ojos azules.

-Cual es el plan- no se había equivocado con sentir aquel miedo hacia esa frívola y maliciosa mujer que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro por su nueva unión, trago saliva por que sabia que aquel había sido un pacto con el diablo y podía salir perdiendo pero mas que importarle su futuro o su incierto destino le importaba kagome mantenerla lejos de las garras de su "socia" y si seguía con inuyasha esto no iba hacer posible…escucho detenidamente cada palabra que salía de la arpía frente a el y se impresionaba mas con el detallado plan, ninguno de los dos se percato de la puerta medio abierto y de el sigiloso oído pegado a ella que prestaba atención a todo lo que hablaban.

---

Abrió sus ojos castaños y se lamió los labios se sentía adolorida se apoyo con los brazos y se sentó en la cama escrudiñando la habitación, no estaba el a su lado, se llevo las manos al cabello y lo acomodo detrás de sus orejas sonrió abiertamente cuando entro con una camisa verde entallada y unos jeans negros que lo hacían lucir muy sexy y una charola en la mano.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre y te prepare esto- Poniendo la charola en su regazo y sentándose a su lado para observarla, como la amaba más que a su propia vida y daba gracias cada segundo por que lo había perdonado… ¿por que lo había perdona verdad? Esas preguntas estaban muy frecuentes en su cabeza a veces le pareció imposible que ella lo perdonara pero lo hizo.

-Gracias- Regalándole una sonrisa y tomando el jugo de naranja, suspiro y volteo hacia la ventana aun cubierta se mordió el labio y dejo el jugo en la bandeja.

-Pasa algo- acariciando su mejilla que tenía un tono rosado la mirada dorada clavada en la castaña de ella que se notaba confundida deseosa por decir algo.

-Es que…No no es nada- Sonrió y tomo el pan tostado de la charola como le iba a decir que estaba preocupada que tenia un mal presentimiento ella y sus presentimientos pero eso la tenia agobiada despertó con una extraña sensación en el estomago.

-Debo ir a trabajar- Se quedo un instante contemplándola estaba cubierta por la sabana sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios muy fugaz…-Espérame así- Se levanto de la cama dejándola sonrojada y sintió un dolor en el corazón, bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa dejando esos malos presentimientos que tenia desde que se había levantado.

-Inuyasha- suspiro y se levanto enredada en la sabana blanca camino hasta el baño abrió la llave para llenar la tina y cuando estuvo llena con agua caliente dejo caer la sabana, se metió en ella como le gustaba el baño aprovechaba para meditar, recargo ambas manos a los costados de la tina blanca y recostó la cabeza dejándose seducir por el exquisito aroma a frutas.

Se bajo del automóvil y miro con resentimiento aquella casa el le podía dar mucho mas le bajaría las estrellas si era necesario, suspiro al verla oliendo las flores en el balcón dio pasos firmes y apoyo su mano en la puerta blanca toco lentamente con los nudillos y espero algunos segundos para toparse con su hermoso rostro asombrado por su presencia.

-Kouga-Con los labios abiertos e impresionada por su visita se mordió el labio estaba nerviosa como le diría que habían vuelto, bueno no era necesario decírselo era lógico.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro pasa- Abriendo la puerta mucho más y exhalando aire para tomar valor y explicarle todo.

-No hace falta que me digas nada kagome… sango ya me explico-Sentándose en la sala y con los ojos azules posados en ella como le dolía saber que había pasado la noche con el que la había poseído, deseaba ser el dueño de su cuerpo y de su corazón, Dibujo una sonrisa de sagdisfaccion al saber que pronto eso acabaría y aunque se sintió mal por aquel pensamiento era mas el deseo de tenerla con el que su propia conciencia y moral.

-Yo… realmente lo siento kouga- Parada y con los ojos vidriosos el no se merecía ser lastimado había sido tan bueno con ella la había tratado como una reina un nudo se le empezaba hacer en la garganta pero su preocupación se hacia enorme cuando pensó en inuyasha que se había marchado desde la mañana si lo veía lo agarraría a golpes era demasiado impulsivo y tonto,se acerco a kouga para examinarle la pequeña partidura de labios…-Perdón también por tu herida- Tenia la mano en la barbilla de el inocentemente.

-No te preocupes-Sintiendo la calidez de sus finos dedos en su rostro y no pudo mas aquellos labios lo tentaron aquella inocencia tomo su mano y la bajo y entonces la beso sintiendo la suavidad solo duro unos segundos aquel beso por que ella lo aparto y lo miro asustada…-Perdón kagome yo…-No termino su frase cuando ella lo interrumpió con el gesto tenso.

-Será mejor que te vallas- Si inuyasha se hubiese dado cuenta de ese beso seguro mataba a kouga y lo menos que quería era causar problemas por eso seria mejor mantenerlo en secreto, Observo como se levanto y la tristeza en sus ojos azules era cada vez mas evidente tomo la perilla plateada y le dio vueltas abriendo la puerta y saliendo, recupero el aliento y camino hasta el sillón dejándose caer en el estaba tan asustada acaso seria ese el horrible presentimiento permaneció varios minutos sentada hasta que su silencio y preocupación fueron interrumpidas por mas toquidos se levanto exaltada acaso seria nuevamente kouga corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, la respiración se le fue y los labios se le abrieron al igual que sus ojos se puso tan pálida como una hoja de papel –Kikyo-Con un hilo de voz y sin pestañear.

-Kagome- Sonriendo y repasando el rostro de la pobre e ilusa frente a ella…-Vamos kagome no soy un muerto-

-Que buscas aquí- Tragando saliva y esperando lo peor pero kikyo parecía tan tranquila incluso preocupada la hizo a un lado sutilmente y entro a la casa, agacho la vista mientras su mano temblaba en la puerta la cerro lentamente y se volvió hacia ella.

-Bonita casa- Levanto una ceja y nuevamente la observo tan tensa tan pálida pero ahora vestía sensualmente seguro inuyasha había escogido la ropa llevaba una blusa roja con un diminuto escote un lindo collar de corazón que brillaba y una falda arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas, se sentó en el sofá y agacho la vista en sus manos tenia un fólder que apretaba recelosamente.

-No eres bienvenida… será mejor que te vallas- Intentando recobrar la compostura pero con los labios apretados por la impresión, que quería acaso buscaba vengarse no le tenia miedo y sabia como defenderse, al notar los ojos de kikyo llenos de tristeza comprendió que no era venganza si no otra cosa ¿pero que?.

-No busco problemas kagome… solo enmendar mis errores se que fui muy mala contigo y quiero pedirles perdón a ti y a inuyasha- Empezó a sollozar y entonces kagome se acerco rápidamente a ella intentando consolarla que tonta pensó mientras retomaba la palabra –Me voy a morir y no quiero llevarme en la conciencia el trato que te di- La joven que ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado la miraba atónita que quería decir con sus palabras a que se refería con morir tal vez hablaba metafóricamente o algo así.

-Si no me crees aquí están los resultados de mis análisis…Tengo cáncer- Dijo sollozando y soltando el llanto mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro de kagome que se quedo helada con aquella confesión.

-Me voy a morir- Llorando estrenduosamente…-Muy sola- Separándose y viendo los ojos de su paño de lagrimas estaba funcionando su artimaña surtía efecto –Dile a inuyasha que lo amo y que siempre lo amare pero no le digas de mi enfermedad no quiero que se preocupe por una moribunda –Llevando las manos a los ojos fríos y limpiándose las lagrimas de cocodrilo, kagome se levanto y se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de evitar sollozar kikyo se iba a morir y ella no podía permitir que se quedara sola que pasara sus últimos meses sin inuyasha esto le haría mas torturosa su enfermedad.

-Si…Tu quieres…-Los labios le temblaban y los ojos se le ponían vidriosos…-Si tu quieres puedo dejarlo- Sentía un dolor horrible en la garganta y el corazón se le hacia añicos por decir aquello pero no podía vivir con ese cargo de conciencia sabiendo que alguien se estaba muriendo y que aparte era infeliz.

-Harías eso kagome- Sonriendo burlonamente mientras la chica le daba la espalda se mordió el labio había ganado…-No yo no puedo ser la causante de su separación… y en todo caso inuyasha no te dejara tan fácil.

-No te preocupes kikyo el estará contigo-Tartamudeando por que tenia que ser así por que no podía ser un poco egoísta y dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar un poco en ella misma pero sabia que no seria feliz no llevando la muerte infeliz de kikyo enzima.

-Gracias kagome que buena eres, Pero la única forma en que el estaría conmigo es si el…. Pensara que tienes algo que ver con ese amable doctor el tal kouga- la abrazo hipócritamente que estupida había resultado esa mujer parecía una niña una niña muy tonta e ingenua.

-Será mejor que te vallas- Empujándola levemente y aun aguantando el llanto, kikyo dejo el fólder en el sillón por si kagome se echaba para atrás lo viese y siguiera firme en su idea, todo había resultado perfecto sonrió complacida y ni siquiera se despidió ahora solo quedaba esperar que le tomara la palabra de fingir un romance con kouga y entonces el pobre inuyasha correría a sus brazos buscando apoyo y quien mas que ella para dárselo cerro la puerta detrás de si sin importar el daño que acababa de causar.

-Por que- Dejándose caer al piso y llorando desconsoladamente ¿por que? Cuando todo parecía tan perfecto tenia que pasar eso, golpeo el suelo varias veces, se odiaba por el hecho de tener un corazón tan blando de no negarse a esas ideas de ayudar siempre a los demás y pensando sobre todo en la proposición de kikyo de fingir un romance con kouga era cierto inuyasha no la dejaría no tan fácil amenos que pensara que le había mentido y en todo caso terminaría odiándola por siempre.

----

-kagome amor ¿donde estas?-Dejando las llaves en la mesa y subiendo los escalones rápidamente… hay estaba apoyada en la ventana con la luz de la luna que le daba en el cabello, sintió que el corazón se le rompió cuando volteo su rostro y lo vio lleno de lagrimas los ojos hinchados y los labios rojizos por tanto llorar se acerco hasta ella e intento abrazarla pero ella lo empujo con tanto fervor que se quedo confundido por su reacción…-Que pasa por que te comportas así.

-Tenemos que hablar…-Los labios le temblaban pero estaba firme se volteo hacia la ventana mientras sentía la penetrante mirada dorada clavada en ella y con voz firme y sutil comenzó hablar…-Lo que te quería decir en la mañana… era esto no espero que me perdones- Apretó los labios para evitar sollozar es como si todo hubiese estado planeado para ese momento como si la vida se empeñara en separarlos…-Me… enamore de kouga tengo… un romance con el y hoy vino y lo bese y…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el la volteo bruscamente y la azoto con el vidrio sintió un ligero dolor pero mucho mas cuando su inuyasha tenia aquella bestial mirada sobre ella y sus ojos vidriosos.

-Eso no es cierto… por que me mientes- Apretándola fuertemente de los hombros y el gesto distorsionado por las palabras de ella… no eso no podía ser cierto ella no, un nudo enorme se le empezaba a formar en la garganta y los ojos le ardían horriblemente jamás había llorado solo lo hizo una vez de pequeño y se prometió jamás hacerlo nuevamente…-Dime que no es cierto… por favor kagome dímelo- La voz era ronca y quebradiza.

-¡SI LO ES LO ES! LO A MO LO AMO- Con sus ojos castaños puestos en el y soltando lagrimas por el dolor que le causaba verlo así pero el corazón se le partió cuando inuyasha soltó una lagrimita una tan pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para notarla y los labios se le abrieron el la soltó…-Inuy...asha- Dijo en un sollozo y con un hilo de voz.

-Lárgate kagome lárgate…. Esta era tu venganza lo conseguiste solo lárgate- Dándole la espalda y sin soltar ni una lagrima mas era un tonto como se pudo dejar engañar tan vilmente no se merecía tanto dolor por aquel olvido por que lo que sentía en ese momento era el dolor mas grande e insoportable que un ser humano puede sentir…

-No inuy…-No termino la palabra cuando el la volteo haber con el gesto tenso los labios apretados y una mano en el aire cerro los ojos pensando que aquel golpe lo tenia bien merecido pero al no sentir dolor los abrió tenia la mano en el aire y apretaba fuertemente el puño la miraba con desprecio con rencor pero sobre todo con un dolor inmenso que le desgarraba el alma y por un instante estuvo apunto de echarse para atrás de decirle por que había dicho eso pero no pudo por que el la jalo tan fuerte que la saco de el cuarto y azoto la puerta –¡¡Ábreme!! Inuyasha ¡¡ábreme!!- Golpeaba la puerta débilmente hasta que le dio la espalda y s e dejo caer lentamente al suelo recargada en la puerta de madera… ya no lloraba las lagrimas se le habían terminado solo tenia la mirada perdida y el corazón roto estaba arrepentida tan arrepentida de haberle causado tanto dolor al frágil corazón de su inuyasha.

-Antes de pegarle… prefiero cortarme la mano- Tenia la voz ronca y miraba hacia la luna maldiciendo esa noche, maldiciéndola a ella por su cruel venganza solo lo ilusiono se acostó con el… y todo para lastimarlo para destrozarlo pues lo había conseguido había terminado por completo con la poca humanidad que le quedaba nadie nunca le haría sufrir así, en un ataque de furia golpeo el vidrio destrozándolo e incrustándose varios fragmentos en la mano que empezó a sangrar, pero no sintió el dolor, era mas fuerte el que sentía en el alma millones de veces mas, ya no escuchaba los gritos de kagome detrás de la puerta que suplicaba entrar ya no quería verla jamás, solo imaginaba a kagome con ese maldito lobo burlándose de el y en sus narices –¡lárgate!- Volvió a gritar mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro manchándolo de sangre.

Se levanto del piso con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y apoyo una mano en la puerta este era el final de todo de su vida con inuyasha y todo era su culpa el ya no escucharía sus explicaciones y quizás era lo mejor el la olvidaría como lo había hecho antes y ella… no ella nunca empezó a caminar bajando cada escalón renunciado a el con cada paso a sus anhelos y sueños a una vida juntos jamás debió despertar jamás debió perdonarlo jamás.

---

-¡pero kagome que te paso!- Ayudando a su amiga a pasar estaba ojerosa despeinada y sin vida parecía una muerta en vida cerro la puerta y la llevo hasta la sala ayudándole a sentar…-Que te paso ese tonto de inuyasha te hizo algo-.

-No sango fui yo quien lo lastimo – Tenia la mirada perdida incluso ese brillo estaba tenue la luz de los rayos solares pasaban por el gran ventanal enfrente de la sala y le daban en la cara y aun así se sentía en penumbras había estado dianbulando toda la noche pensando.

-Como es eso kagome- Se encontraba confundida a que se refería kagome, pero mas que confundida preocupada por su estado de animo acababa de salir de una depresión para entrar en otra ya sabia ella que volver con inuyasha no era buena idea apretaba los puños pero se suavizo al verla tan triste se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

-Tranquila sabes que no estas sola y te lo he dicho millones de veces vas a salir de esto como saliste antes- Acariciándole el cabello y sintiendo las lagrimas que empezaban a mojar su blusa blanca pobre kagome si que tenia mala suerte y maldito inuyasha el era el único culpable de que estuviera así.

---

Estaba mirando el techo que se le movía totalmente intoxicado por tanto alcohol que había consumido y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro pensando en que estupida suerte le había tocado vivir, a su lado había dos botellas una de vodka y otra de whisky totalmente vacías y las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre ya coagulada que había derramado por la herida de la que aun no se percataba….-Malditas mujeres…

-No todas somos malditas inuyasha- Sonriendo desde la entrada de la puerta por verlo así tan derrotado y patéticamente triste, cuando toco la puerta y nadie le abrió era mas que obvio que la tragedia ya había pasado y como era de esperarse inuyasha totalmente tirado y ebrio.

-Lárgate kikyo quiero estar solo- Con la vista aun fija en el techo y sin voltear si quiera a verla no tenia ánimos de nada su celular tenia varias llamadas perdidas de su trabajo para lo que le importaba le valía un reverendo comino todo en ese instante solo quería sacársela de la cabeza.

-Vamos inuyasha… quiero ayudarte- Acercándose y desviando la vista a la herida dejo su bolso en el pequeño burot a un lado de la cama y entro al baño buscando gasas y agua oxigenada para limpiarle la herida, se dirigió a el y empezó a limpiarla la herida ni siquiera opuso resistencia su estado era denigrante tenia los ojos vidriosos estaba despeinado y tenia un terrible aliento a alcohol…-Te dije que esa una mujer de buena no tenia nada…- Se asusto cuando inuyasha se puso en pie y la vio con rencor pero mas fue su impresión cuando la abrazo fuertemente.

-Quédate conmigo y perdóname jamás debí dejarte por la traicionera de kagome- Estaba conciente de lo que decía, kikyo a pesar de todo, estaba hay apoyándolo y kagome esa… la abrazo mas fuerte pensando que quizás algún día la amaría la mitad de lo que amo a la otra…

-Para siempre- Correspondió el abrazo y sonrió todo había sido un éxito mejor de lo que esperaba pensó que tendría que darle tiempo a inuyasha para olvidarse de kagome pero era evidente que no, estaba demasiado herido… para cuando kagome se diera cuenta que todo fue una trampa seria demasiado tarde por que planeaba embarazarse así esa tonta no opondría resistencia y seguiría su vida lejos de inuyasha de su inuyasha.

(2 MESES DESPUES)

-kagome tienes que comer algo no puedes seguir deprimida- Tenia una charola en las manos y miraba a kagome que estaba recargada en la puertecilla de la terraza mirando el cielo despejado y azul.

-No tengo hambre- Miro a sango con la comida y sintió un malestar estomacal que la hizo salir corriendo hacia el baño y vomitar desde hacia varias semanas tenia nauseas y mareos pero no tomo importancia pensó que seria parte de su estado, inuyasha ni siquiera la busco bueno que podía esperar ella fue la causante y seguro ahora estaba con kikyo feliz de la vida y ella sufriendo así…-Desde hace algunos días me da asco la comida sango por eso no como-.. Llevándose la mano a la boca para limpiársela y mirando a sango desde abajo con cara de cansancio.

-Oyes…. Hay no- Sus ojos cafés se abrieron mucho mas, vomito, nauseas, mareos se llevo una mano a la cabeza como kagome podía ser tan ingenua y despistada para no darse cuenta..-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

Esto hizo que la joven que estaba apoyada en el escusado se hiciera para atrás golpeándose con la pared y abriendo sus ojos castaños mucho mas que embarazada no eso no ¡podía ser! No en ese momento y ahora que haría ni siquiera tenia trabajo había metido algunas solicitudes en jardines pero no le habían hablado estaba viviendo en casa de sango y embarazada no pudo evitar sonreír embarazada… de inuyasha.

-En este momento iremos al hospital- Agarro a la joven de un brazo y casi la llevo arrastras hasta el carro.

-Sango no era necesario que viniéramos hasta acá- Apoyando sus manos en el regazo y mirando a las personas que entraban y salían del consultorio de kouga y tenia que ser el justamente quien la atendiera pobre la decepción que se llevaría pero era mejor así, no darle falsas esperanzas había meditado la cuestión de su supuesto embarazo y se encontró con la sorpresa que si era cierto seria la mujer mas feliz aunque tuviera que ser madre soltera por que inuyasha jamás le creería que era su hijo y no de kouga que dilemas trae la vida pensó mientras suspiraba.

-Señorita kagome el doctor kouga dice que pase- Apretando fuertemente la lista de pacientes y con la cara muy tensa que kagome volviera al consultorio y viese a kouga no le agradaba nada, cuando pensó que por fin tendría una oportunidad esta se iba sin siquiera llegar, observo con recelo como la muchacha entraba al consultorio y respiro pesadamente.

-ka..gome- Dijo casi en un suspiro al verla hay tan radiante y con ese brillo especial que la caracterizaba no se veía tan triste como pensó que estaría después de terminar con inuyasha…-Toma asiento- Sonriéndole había sido paciente y le había dado tiempo un tiempo que se le hizo eterno pero hay estaba como un regalo que dios le había dado.

-Bueno… pues es que- Trago saliva y rió nerviosamente...-Necesito que me confirmes mi embarazo- No supo de donde saco fuerzas para decir la frase completa sin tartamudear, observo a kouga el cual cambio rápidamente esa sonrisa.

-Embarazo… de inuyasha…-Tenia una pluma de metal en las manos que por la molestia que le causo aquella la rompió en dos maldito inuyasha como lo odiaba.

-Si- Miro los pedazos de pluma que cayeron al escritorio un poco impresionada por las fuerzas del doctor y sobre todo por su evidente molestia.

---

-Efectivamente estas embarazada- Sentándose en el sillón y suspirando pesadamente que mala suerte… pero eran mas fuertes sus sentimientos que el odio hacia ese embarazo aun así quería estar con ella la miro de reojo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y no pudo evitar sentir deseos por ella también observo la sonrisa que tenia…-Bueno kagome y que piensas hacer… digo criar un bebe sola no va hacer fácil-.

-Lose pero es la pequeña luz que me mantendrá fuerte- Olvido las tristezas la lejanía de inuyasha lo trágico que había sido su vida hasta ese momento con aquella noticia un bebe suspiro al imaginarse al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Kagome siempre e sido clara contigo y lo seré nuevamente…Ese bebe crecerá y algún día te preguntara donde esta su papa… yo te ofrezco la opción de ser ese padre sin que me des nada cambio tu sabes que te amo, y que aceptaría a ese hijo como mió inuyasha jamás sabría y ese bebe no se vería en la penosa necesidad de sufrir humillaciones en la escuela- Tomo aire despues de haber dado ese gran discurso y quedo sagdisfecho por que la mujer que estaba enfrente pareció interesada no lo suficiente pero había causado dudas en ella y eso ya era un avance, ella no respondió solo se limito a sentar y a observarlo seriamente….-Si te casas conmigo te ofrezco una vida estable…No pienses en ti si no en lo mejor para tu futuro hijo- Se había jugado todas sus cartas si esto no funcionaba nada lo haría agacho la vista triste sin respuesta y sospechando que su sincero discurso no funciono como el esperaba.

-Si… yo me caso con usted…No le ofrezco una vida intima ¿usted esta dispuesto a eso?- Todas las palabras de kouga habían sido pequeñas punzadas en su corazón este bebe necesitaba de un padre un buen ejemplo y kouga lo era no encontraría mejor padre para su hijo, no sabia si era lo correcto sacrificar su propia felicidad pero al pensar en ese pequeño que empezaba a formarse algo dentro de ella le decía que si.

-Tu pones las reglas y yo las obedezco- Una sonrisa se asomo de sus labios lo había conseguido por fin después de tanto esperarla ella aceptaría ser su esposa y una vez que estuvieran casados la haría cambiar de parecer con respecto a la intimidad o eso pensó el.

-Déjeme pensarlo y arreglar primero mi divorcio con inuyasha…usted sabe que esa situación no termina por finalizar quedo estancada- Se levanto de el asiento y se despidió con un saludo de manos empezó a caminar a la puerta y cada paso se le hizo tan pesado como si lo que acabase de hacer fuese el peor error, Siempre había sido tan sumisa tan ingenua pero debía dejarse de esas actitudes y empezar a defenderse por su hijo por su vida por el futuro incierto que ahora parecía mas claro por aquella torpe decisión.

-Y ¿que paso si estas?- Apretó las manos fuertemente y abrió los ojos cuando kagome acento con la cabeza afirmativamente la abrazo tan fuerte aquello la emociono la harían tía se separo y la miro a los ojos no se notaba tan feliz –Que pasa acaso no estas feliz por tu embarazo-.

-No, no es eso sango como crees es sobre la propuesta de kouga… el me propuso casarme con el sin pedirme nada a cambio- Agacho la vista y suspiro una especie de presión se empezaba a hacer dentro de ella.

-Si me preguntas a mi yo que tu aceptaría kouga es un buen hombre kagome y el seria paciente contigo en todos los aspectos-Caminaba con kagome a su lado y hablaba seriamente solo quería lo mejor para ella y su futuro e inuyasha no estaba dentro de el.

**Continuara…. No todo puede ser tan fácil y solo felicidad y a los protagonistas les queda mucho por pasar **


	6. Tragico accidente

Se levanto de la cama de un brinco y apretó los puños sabia que tenia que hacer se divorciaría y aceptaría la propuesta de kouga era un buen hombre el elegido para convertirse en padre de su hijo, pero antes tenia que intentar hablar con inuyasha solo para informarle que estaba embarazada solo eso no planeaba nada ni siquiera tuvo la remota idea de que volvieran, tomo su bolsa que estaba en el pequeño mueblesillo a un lado de la cama y respiro profundamente pensando en la tormenta que desataría.

-A donde vas kagome- Le apunto mientras estaba apoyada en la puerta, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y si la conocía bien intentaría hablar con la bestia de inuyasha y eso ella no lo permitiría ya no se merecía mas humillaciones, tenia abrazado un fólder negro, extendió su mano para que su amiga lo tomara y así fue se acerco lo tomo y la miro extrañada….-Ábrelo- Se cruzo de brazos mientras ella aun tenia esa cara por fin lo abrió y lo hojeo, cuando noto que abría mucho los ojos supuso que se había percatado de que trataba…-Si así es los papeles para tu divorcio ya están listos y mañana mismo vas a ir a firmarlos si quieres hablar con inuyasha lo harás pero hasta mañana y para firmar el divorcio..

-Pero- Cerro el fólder y miro afligida a sango era realmente lo que quería divorciarse suspiro sabia que no podría salir no con la guardiana de sango enfrente vigilando cada paso así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con inuyasha y esto era si no se arrepentía y decidía ocultarle todo.

---

-Kouga que querías hablar conmigo- Se sentó en la pequeña silla y miro fastidiada al medico que tomaba una taza de café tranquilamente.

-Es sobre nuestros planes…. kagome esta embarazada así que piensa que haremos- Puso la pequeña taza de café en la mesita redonda y sonrió, si kagome le decía a inuyasha lo mas seguro es que el pensara que era suyo pero prefería no arriesgarse, al ver el gesto tan tenso que puso su acompañante era mas que obvio que no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo evitar eso…-Haremos que lo pierda- Jamás en la vida había sugerido la muerte de alguien pero ese bebe era un impedimento un estorbo y peor aun el hijo de su peor enemigo y por mas que lo considerara no podía vivir con la sombra de inuyasha.

-Valla me sorprende tu propuesta… pero es buena idea- Sonrió por fin su cómplice sugería algo coherente claro ella se encargaría de ese embarazado, ahora odiaba mucho mas a su rival por el solo hecho de estar embarazada ella llevaba varias meses intentándolo y nada su peor miedo era no poder tener hijos…-Déjamelo a mi yo me encargo- Se levanto del asiento pero el la sujeto.

-Recuerda no tocar a kagome- La soltó bruscamente, por mas que quisiera encontrarle algo bueno no había nada en ella pero el no era quien para juzgarla siendo que estaba actuando igual o peor al sugerir eso.

Iba caminando lentamente pensando en como deshacerse de la maldita esa claro que no iba a considerar siquiera tomarse la molestia para no lastimarla no le importaba si kouga rompía su alianza después, el objetivo era destruirla a ella, un sonido hizo que se distrajera de sus pensamientos se detuvo y saco el celular de su bolsa una sonrisa se dibujo cuando la voz del otro lado era ronca y seductora, inuyasha empezó hablarle sobre la citación para mañana y con cada palabra se formaba una horrorosa idea cuando la charla termino metió el teléfono a su bolsa y miro hacia el frente los ojos tenían un brillo especial ya sabia que hacer tenia la idea perfecta.

---

-Que pasa miroku inuyasha no llega y no tenemos todo su tiempo- Se paseaba por la oficina estaba desesperada lo que quería era que kagome firmara para así poder irse y que ella se olvidara de ese patán, cuando la puerta se abrió por fin se sentó al lado de kagome que se notaba nerviosa e inquieta.

-Ya llegue disculpen la tardanza- Sonrió burlón aquello lo había hecho apropósito, recorrió con la vista la oficina pero sobre todo se detuvo en kagome que ni siquiera se animaba a verlo, miroku que estaba sentado con el maletín arriba de el escritorio sonreía.

-Bueno podemos empezar- Se disponía a abrir el maletín cuando fue interrumpido por su amigo que aun estaba parado y sonriente.

-Espera… me gustaría hablar con mi esposa les molestaría dejarnos solos- Desapareció la risa y noto que ella lo miro aterrada por su extraña actitud pero aunque sango se disponía a decir algo.

-Esta bien… no te preocupes sango solo será un minuto- Le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla aunque ella era la mas nerviosa, sango la miro inconforme pero aun así salio jalada por su esposo miroku azoto la puerta detrás de si, y cuando noto que estaban solos unos nervios terribles la invadieron…-Que es lo que quieres hablar creo que dejamos las cosas muy claras- Se levanto de su asiento intentando mostrarse fuerte y decidida sobre todo, pero cuando el hombre delante de ella se acerco tanto que al intentar alejarse de el topo con el escritorio los labios le empezaron a temblar y la voz se le corto.

-No te pongas nerviosa que no muerdo- La miro de arriba abajo, lucia bastante bien y el hecho de que sintiera rencor por su traición no evitaba que la siguiera amando y sintiendo deseo por ella, tuvo el suficiente tiempo para pensar y había llegado a algo después de que miroku le dijo que kagome ni siquiera había visto a kouga algo no cuadraba algo no estaba bien y lo comprobaría en ese instante.

-No te… tengo… miedo- Cuando intento alejarse o salir corriendo de hay por que el contacto tan cercano le provocaba un revuelo enorme dentro, el puso sus manos en el escritorio quedando un poco agachado y aprisionándola, su vista directo en ella ahora no escaparía…-Inuyasha…Que haces…-Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y la respiración se le fue cuando el se acerco a susurrarle algo en el oído.

-Te sigo amando… y no te creo ese amor por kouga- Llevo sus dedos hasta el cabello y lo hizo para atrás para oler su cuello ese aroma que lo penetraba y le encantaba acerco sus labios para darle un pequeño beso detrás de la oreja y sintió el pequeño estremecimiento pero no paro hay fue besándole el cuello sintiendo en el rostro la dulce respiración entrecortada que empezaba a generarse en ella, llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla y empezó acariciarla mientras sus besos subían.

-No…- con un hilo de voz tenia los ojos cerrados y sentía demasiadas cosquillas aquello la dormía la hacia desaparecer de la realidad y olvidarse de la promesa que le había hecho a kikyo, no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando nuevamente el la beso detrás de la oreja.

-No te niegues- Su voz sonaba agitada por lo que experimentaba kagome era la única mujer que lograba con solo el rose de su piel excitarlo de forma tan brutal, dejo de besar su cuello para rozar sus labios una y otra vez…-¿Me amas?- Dijo roncamente mientras seguía con su rocé de labios.

-Si…- Aquello lo dijo en un suspiro –Te amo… te amo…-El la tomo de la nuca y entonces la beso tan hambriento de ella sin dejarla tomar aire ni un segundo ni un minuto, no aquella noche ella mentía kagome lo amaba y seria incapaz de engañarlo lo sentía por sus besos por las caricias que sentía en el pecho, sintió las manos calidas de kagome que levantaban la camisa intentando quitársela torpemente se separo un poco y se la quito rápidamente retomando nuevamente los besos que ahora eran mucho mas profundos y húmedos.

-¡Miroku ya se tardaron mucho!- Daba vueltas por el pasillo desesperadamente se suponía solo iban a hablar llevaban ya varios minutos adentro y le preocupaba que esa bestia de inuyasha hiciese sentir mal a su amiga.

-Tranquila sango, deben hablar para ver si el divorcio es lo que realmente desean- Le sonrió a su amada esposa que lo fulmino con la mirada pero suspiro derrotada ya que miroku tenia razón aunque no le gustara que inuyasha estuviera tanto tiempo a solas con kagome pero que ¿podía pasar?.

Tiro todas las cosas del escritorio y como un animal la puso en el escritorio que era bastante amplio quedando el arriba, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo donde estaban incluso se habían olvidado de el lugar, siguió besándola pero ahora su lengua recorría su boca mientras jugueteaba con la de ella que era suave y tenia un sabor delicioso al igual que todo en ella le mordió el labio y ella emitió un suave gemido, subió su mano hasta la blusa de botones que llevaba y empezó a desabotonar lentamente cada uno mientras la otra mano se introducía dentro de la falda, ella acariciaba su espalda desnuda mientras sentía la piel varonil y musculosa de su inuyasha, un toque eléctrico la invadió cuando las manos de el empezaron a acariciar su intimidad.

-Ya basta miroku ya llevaban mucho adentro- Abrió la puerta bruscamente y en ese instante la cerro azotándola se recargo en ella, tenia los labios abiertos de lo que acababa de ver que acaso se habían reconciliado, miroku se acerco y la vio extrañado.

-Que paso sango.

-Ellos… bueno están… solo no entres- Seguía consternada.

Dentro de la oficina inuyasha se ponía la camisa y kagome se acomodaba la falda y se abotonaba la blusa ambos estaban sonrojados pero que les había pasado habían perdido la razón, Lo miraba de reojo arrepentida de haberse dejado llevar de esa forma parecían dos adolescentes, tomo su bolsa del asiento y cuando se disponía a salir el la tomo del brazo.

-A donde vas- No entendía el comportamiento de kagome acababa de decirle que lo amaba entonces por que huía de esa forma.

-Esto no esta bien- Se soltó y abrió la perilla tirando a sango que le sonrió desde el piso avergonzada, le paso por un lado y siguió caminando por el pasillo con inuyasha detrás que le gritaba que esperara pero ella acelero el paso y tomo el ascensor el cual se cerro en las narices de inuyasha.

-¡KAGOME!... parece una niña- Arrugo la frente y apretó los puños por la actitud tan infantil, pero salio corriendo hacia las escaleras para alcanzarla ya no iba a permitir que saliera huyendo sin siquiera darle una explicación estaba convencido que algo la había orillado a mentirle y averiguaría que cosa.

Esperaba estacionada a que saliera su distancia era prudente usaba lentes oscuros y una gorra en el cabello para que nadie la reconociera, como tardaban quería terminar de una vez por todas con esa situación como no se le había ocurrido antes matarla lo pensó pero jamás se imagino que realmente lo fuese hacer, sonrió maliciosamente cuando ella salio del edificio casi corriendo y en ese instante encendió el carro prendió las luces y piso el acelerador hasta el fondo.

-¡Kagome!- Ella volteo hacia enfrente y el corazón se le paro en ese instante, se quedo helada sin poder siquiera moverse las luces la cegaron cerro los ojos soltó el bolso e intento cubrirse con las manos todo fue confusión, sintió un fuerte empujón y el motor de un carro que acelero fuertemente sin detenerse, abrió los ojos y corrió hasta el, estaba tirado con las manos extendidas y el pie doblado había mucha sangre alrededor.

-¡¡Una ambulancia¡Inuyasha despierta!- Le tomo la cabeza y la puso entre sus piernas las manos se le llenaron de sangre empezó a llorar descontroladamente pensando lo peor sus ojos cerrados mucha sangre no el no podía morirse no ahora que tendrían un hijo, la gente empezó a rodearlos como moscas y ella seguía gritando que la ayudaran, estaba desesperada.

La ambulancia se detuvo en seco y rápidamente los paramédicos abrieron las puertas traseras bajando cuidadosamente la camilla con el hombre acostado que tenia un collarín uno de los paramédicos sostenía un tubo largo con una bolsa de sangre al final, kagome salio detrás de ellos histérica y llorando, abrió por un instante sus ojos dorados y la ultima imagen que vio fue a kagome con el rostro bañado en lagrimas volvió a cerrar los ojos, uno de los paramédicos le señalo que no podía pasar y cerraron las puertas de terapia intensiva detrás de ella.

---

Pero que había hecho maldita sea eso no estaba en el plan por que, por que se tuvo que meter, había atropellado a inuyasha, se lo merecía no sintió culpa el se lo merecía por haberla tratado tan mal en el pasado por haberla dejado, y si el perseguía a kagome era por que quería regresar con ella y prefería verlo muerto a que estuviera con otra, después de todo las cosas no estaban tan mal, se quito la gorra del cabello y estaciono el coche en una acera intentando calmarse por el impacto nadie la había visto nadie sabría que fue ella, las manos le temblaban e incluso sudaba en frió.

-kagome estas bien-Corrió hasta ella y la abrazo intentando calmarla y agradecida que estuviera bien aunque no le deseaba a nadie un accidente así pero hubiese sido fatal que le pasara a ella en su estado.

-no sango… inuyasha el esta muy grave- Sollozaba y lloraba mientras el corazón se le oprimía repitiendo la imagen de el bañado en sangre, sango le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando calmarla.

-Tranquila el va a estar bien- Se separo y observo a kagome estaba despeinada y con la ropa llena de sangre, miroku que estaba preguntando el estado de inuyasha se acerco a las dos con el gesto contraído y por primera vez sin un gramo de burla o una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que te dijeron- Se llevo una mano a la boca que temblaba mientras se mojaba con las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Están operándolo y dudan que salga vivo y si lo hace las heridas… pueden dejar secuelas- Agacho la vista esperando que saliera bien de la operación.

-No no…- Abrazo a sango y se soltó llorando nuevamente si inuyasha se moría ella ya no quería vivir, el la había salvado había dado su vida por ella sin dudarlo se sintió muy mareada se separo y llevo su mano a la cabeza que le empezaba a dar vueltas y sin poder evitarlo se desmayo.

---

Abrió sus ojos castaños y se iba a levantar de un salto pero alguien la detuvo evitándolo

-Ni lo pienses kagome tranquila… inuyasha ya salio de la operación y esta bien- Sonrió para reconfortarla y se sentó nuevamente en la silla al lado de la cama…-Te desmayaste y por eso estas aquí- Meneo la cabeza negativamente y suspiro no era nada bueno que en su estado sufriera noticias tan fuertes.

-De veras sango- El corazón le volvió cuando se entero de que su inuyasha estaba sano y salvo, tenía tantas ganas de verlo pero lo más prudente era que descansara se acomodo en la cama e intento retomar el sueño, que le llego rápidamente a pesar de las preocupaciones.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

-Señor inuyasha me alegro que aya despertado- Sonrió burlón las vueltas que daba la vida inuyasha en el hospital y el siendo su medico, solía ser sutil con las noticias que daba pero en este caso disfrutaría muchísimo dándole la tragedia que le había ocurrido.

-Lárgate de aquí kouga- Se sentía adolorido del cuello y la cabeza y apenas podía mantenerse despierto por tantos sedantes, y lo peor ver a kouga no era necesariamente la persona que mas deseaba ver, no tenía las fuerzas para moverse.

-Tranquilo… que cuando te diga esto te sentirás peor- Había aprovechado que no había nadie en la habitación mas que inuyasha y el por que si alguien escuchaba la forma tan cruel en la que trataba al paciente seguro lo echarían del hospital…-Las vueltas queda la vida no, tu en esa cama y yo siendo tu doctor, bueno al grano según tu expediente las secuelas que tienes no son nada buenas.

-Al grano…Tu presencia no me es grata- A pesar de su estado tenia las suficiente fuerzas y el carácter para contestarla a ese maldito lobo que en ese instante estaba al asecho de el.

-Pues me temo que te tengo que dar la mala noticia de que quedaste paralítico y nunca mas volverás a caminar, no es gracioso…-Soltó algunas carcajadas, al ver el impacto que había causado en su rival, inuyasha que casi salto de la cama histérico por las palabras que le habían dicho…-¡Enfermeras!- Por mas que quisiera levantarse no podía solo estaba forcejeando débilmente quería matarlo en ese instante, las enfermeras llegaron e intentaron tranquilizarlo algunas recibieron fuertes empujones y golpes pero lo sedaron de inmediato…-Póngale una camisa de fuerza- Salio sin voltear atrás y con la sagdisfaccion de el gran daño que había causado.

Por mas que quisiera moverse y salir de hay no podía lo habían sedado maldito, maldito kouga eso era una mentira el no podía estar paralítico no eso no, sus ojos dorado de empezaban a cerrar con miles de cosas en la cabeza pero sobre todo la cara de burla de kouga tatuada en la retina.

-Deberías descansar ya llevas varias horas sin dormir- Se sentó al lado de la joven que se notaba impaciente, ambas estaban en la sala de espera y el sueño les invadía pero ninguna de las dos quería dormir.

-No sango ya dormí ayer mucho gracias- Jugueteaba con sus manos, apenas y le habían permitido ver a inuyasha ese día y solo unos minutos estaba cabeceando, una voz de mujer la distrajo de su sueño levanto el rostro y se asombro era kikyo…

-Por favor podría darme informes- Apoyaba ambas manos en la barra donde la enfermera verificaba en su computadora y cuando le señalo la habitación kikyo sonrió y empezó a caminar pero para su sorpresa kagome se le puso enfrente…-Kagome pero que gusto- Dijo hipócritamente extendiendo su mano para saludarla, pero la mujer enfrente de ella ni siquiera la saludo solo tenia la vista fija y en ese preciso instante recibió una cachetada en el rostro que le hizo ladearlo se llevo una mano a la cara.

-Lárgate de aquí kikyo, como te atreves siquiera a estar aquí donde estabas eh inuyasha lleva 3 días en el hospital y hasta ahora vienes- Los ojos estaban vidriosos y la voz se le quebraba sentía un profundo dolor por el cinismo de esa mujer y por que tenia la extraña sensación de que ella le había mentido, no se notaba enferma..

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- Bajo la mano y apretó el puño la hubiera abofeteado en ese momento pero se contuvo cuando vio a sango detrás de kagome y con cara de pocos amigos, comprendió que no era bien recibida y lo mejor era marcharse pero volvería y entonces cuando estuviera sola se las pagaría les dio la espalda y salio a paso apresurado.

-Nunca te había visto así kagome- Sonrió ampliamente ante la actitud y el carácter que había mostrado, siempre era amable alegre pero nunca la había visto así y eso le alegraba esa kikyo se merecía eso y mas.

-Se lo merecía- No supo que la orillo a cachetearla solo sabia algo y era que una mujer que ni siquiera se preocupaba por saber el estado de salud de el hombre que se suponía amaba no era buena, pero algo mas grande que le carcomía el alma por dentro era si kikyo le había mentido sobre su enfermedad o era verdadera pero algo en el corazón le decía que todo había sido una farsa para separarlos.

Continuara…


	7. Nacimiento

-¿Podría llevarla yo?- Sus ojos implorantes hicieron que la enfermera aceptara y le cediera la charola con comida, Kagome tembló cuando la tuvo en las manos, las pocas veces que visito a Inuyasha el no le hablo, era tan orgulloso que enterarse de que quedaría paralítico de por vida le haría poner una coraza inmensa abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

-Que haces aquí Kagome- Tenia la vista fija en la joven no deseaba ver a nadie ni siquiera a ella, lo único que quería es estar solo con su problema no podía quedarse con Kagome a sabiendas de su gran problema… ya no era un hombre si no un maldito invalido pero ¿como alejarla?

-Te traje algo para que comieras- Camino pausadamente hasta llegar a el acomodando la charola en su regazo…-Pedí que te pusieran sopa tu favorita.

-Te dije que no quiero nada- Empujo la charola tan fuerte que pego contra la pared su voz ronca y llena de rencor se escucho por la habitación a gritos…-¡ODIO QUE ME TENGAS LASTIMA! Vete de aquí ¡LARGATE!

Se levanto con los ojos llorosos pero no se iría por que lo conocía no lograría su objetivo de alejarla no a ella y menos con el hijo que esperaban y del cual ni siquiera le había hablado…-¡Por que no dejas de ser tan egoísta Inuyasha solo piensas en tu dolor y que hay del mió!... yo también estoy mal sabes.

Miro hacia el techo, que Kagome jamás se rendía solo pedía algo soledad por siempre y claro matar a Kouga con sus propias manos…-Solo déjame solo-.

Lo observo con tristeza sonrió aun en su estado melancólico y salio de la habitación en cuanto cerro la puerta comenzó a llorar tenia ya un mes hospitalizado y no había cambio en el, no lo podía hacer entender que lo amaba y el amor es incondicional.

-Te vez mal…pobrecita- Sonrió ampliamente al ver su estado, una coleta baja el flequillo despeinado los pómulos muy marcados y ojeras la había estado pasando mal y eso le alegraba.

-Que quieres kikyo creo que la ultima vez te deje bien claro que no quería verte por aquí- Recobro la compostura que acaso esa mujer no se cansaba de echar veneno.

-No vengo hablar de Inuyasha… si no de mi, podemos hablar a solas- Borro la sonrisa, Kagome tenia 3 meses de embarazo los mas riesgosos y su única meta era destruirla por su culpa Inuyasha estaba paralítico todo por esa maldita mosca muerta.

-Esta bien- Trago saliva sintió miedo sin razón… sabia defenderse pero Kikyo tenia un brillo maligno en los ojos que jamás había visto.

-Podemos hablar en un lugar privado, conozco uno- Empezó a caminar con la joven detrás, todo su plan estaba resultado un éxito que cara pondría cuando le dijera que jamás estuvo enferma que ella había provocado aquel accidente y la mas grande mentira que también estaba embarazada, la conocía su corazón ingenuo no podría delatarla no con un hijo en el vientre por que Kagome era tan ilusa que no la denunciaría por evitar sufrimiento a ese pobre bebe ficticio.

Caminaron hasta la salida de emergencias Kikyo comenzó a subir escalones lentamente hasta que se detuvo en seco volvió la vista…-¿estas nerviosa?

-No te parece que este lugar es demasiado inapropiado-Estaban solas y no confiaba para nada en Kikyo pero ¿Qué podría pasar? No debía demostrar intimidación.

-Bueno comenzare hablar- Sujeto fuertemente el barandal de la escalera sonrió malévolamente…-Jamás estuve enferma… todo fue una mentira para separarlos y tu caíste.

El aire se le fue dejo de pestañear y entre abrió los labios ese presentimiento se hizo realidad Kikyo jamás estuvo enferma y antes de que pudiera decir algo la mujer frente a ella siguió hablando..

-Pero eso no es todo… ese trágico accidente no debió ser así, yo quería matarte a ti no a Inuyasha- Empezó a soltar carcajadas cuando vio la palidez de su victima y su temblor en las manos, se sorprendió cuando Kagome cayo al piso llevándose la mano al vientre y con un gesto de dolor.

-Ayúdame- El dolor que sentía en el estomago era horrible alejo su mano tenia sangre pestañeo varias veces asustada mirando a kikyo compasivamente, pero esta solo se limito a sonreír y a bajar las escaleras dejándola sola y ensangrentada.

-Lo siento, no puedo eres tan ingenua Kagome solo tu confías en tu peor enemiga- La recorrió con sus ojos y le dio la espalda para retomar su camino, siempre cumplía sus metas aunque lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo de decirle lo de el embarazo pero ya no importaba perdería a su bebe y no tenia pruebas para demostrar que había sido ella la culpable del incidente de Inuyasha.

El sangrado se hacia cada vez mas fuerte o dios no… las fuerzas se le iban se desmayo quedando entre los escalones cubierta de sangre y con la imagen de kikyo riéndose de ella pero que cruel no pensó conocer persona tan mala en el mundo.

Sintió una horrible punzada en el pecho…-Kagome…- Algo le había pasado lo podía sentir empezó a presionar el pequeño botón para que la enfermera viniera esta llego rápidamente.

-Pasa algo señor Taicho.

-Mi esposa Kagome podría buscarla- Esa opresión se hacia cada vez mas horrible cuando la enfermera asento con la cabeza y salio retomo la tranquilidad un poco, eran alucinaciones seguramente

La camilla iba recorriendo el pasillo, la joven que se tocaba el vientre y gemía de dolor sudaba y estaba manchada de sangre…-Mi bebe- aquello salio con un hilo de voz. Le dolía demasiado que estaba pasando todo se volvió confusión dejo de sentir el dolor para dar paso al sueño.

(Algunas horas más tarde)

-¿Señorita encontró a mi esposo?- Ese presentimiento aun no desaparecía al contrario se hacia mas fuerte, al notar el gesto de la enfermera constato esto algo le había pasado.

-Su esposa tuvo una amenaza de aborto, lo siento mucho- Intento sonreír y salir de la habitación rápidamente.

Se quedo sin aire ¿aborto? Acaso Kagome estaba embarazada si lo estaba por que no decirle nada y ahora que iba a pasar tenia que mantenerse tranquilo sereno por ella, toco el pequeño timbre y la enfermera volvió…-Quiero verla-.

Asentó con la cabeza, salio de la habitación y a los minutos volvió con una silla de ruedas trato de ayudarlo pero el hombre no se dejo.

-Yo puedo solo- Se recargo en la cama y trabajosamente logro subirse en la silla de ruedas, nadie le tendría lastima seria un invalido pero esto no impedía que hiciera el solo las cosas.

-Su esposa, esta mucho mejor- Empujaba la silla lentamente por el pasillo hasta cruzarlo y llegar a la ultima habitación la cual abrió introdujo la silla y la puso al lado de la cama.

-Podría dejarnos solos- Observo a Kagome se veía tan indefensa como detestaba verla en una cama de hospital tan desvalida, ella abrió los ojos apenas estaba demasiado débil y había perdido mucha sangre.

-Inuyasha…Mi bebe- Ni siquiera podía alterarse las fuerzas no le alcanzaban, el le tomo la mano y la miro tristemente esto le dijo todo, quiso llorar pero antes que hiciera esto el empezó hablar tan secamente.

-Es lo mejor…este es el fin lo hemos intentado todo Kagome pero la misma vida nos separa firme los papeles de divorcio hace algunos días… solo falta que tu lo hagas- odiaba lo que estaba haciendo pero que mas le quedaba Kagome seria feliz lejos de el, solo había traído desgracias a su vida y quería verla bien eran demasiadas trabas la misma vida les decía que no podían estar juntos, no por el momento.

-Pero que dices- Empezó a soltar lagrimas, por que le hacia esto cuando mas lo necesitaba, era un tonto de lo peor quito su mano bruscamente ya no le iba a perdonar esto que se fuera…-Vete- volteo el rostro.

-Kagome…-La miro con tristeza y tomo las llantas de la silla rodándolas para salir de el cuarto ¿así terminaría todo? Tanto trabajo y todo se esfumaba como la primera vez, lo observo marcharse pero que cruel perdía a su bebe y ahora al hombre que amaba ya nada podía estar peor.

Se topo con Inuyasha saliendo sonrió hipócritamente y siguió caminando hasta el cuarto de Kagome con la mirada dorada matándolo por detrás…-Kagome como esta la paciente mas bonita de este hospital- Noto sus ojos llorosos las mejillas mojadas acaso se habían peleado pues por el mejor pero había algo mas.

-Kouga mi bebe- Comenzó a sollozar y a llorar mas profundamente, soportaría perder a Inuyasha pero no a esa criatura y ahora que haría sola sin nada por que luchar por que ya no quedaba mas en la vida.

-Tu bebe esta bien- La observo extrañado de que hablaba, ella cambio la cara dejo de llorar y entre abrió los labios había escuchado bien su bebe estaba bien parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Esta bien?- El alma le volvió cuando el doctor asentó con la cabeza, pero entonces por que Inuyasha le había dado a entender que lo había perdido lo único que quería era librarse de ella ni su hijo le importaba, apretó las sabanas era un egoísta solo quería alejarla y si eso quería eso iba a tener ya no se esforzaría mas por estar a su lado ni siquiera la pequeña criatura que se formaba dentro de ella era motivo para que cambiara su actitud….-Me voy a casar contigo- Miro hacia enfrente si solo era un impulso ya no le interesaba si Inuyasha la quería lejos estaría muy muy lejos de su alcance.

-De verdad- Se acerco a ella abrazándola por la felicidad seria su esposa por fin solo suya y ese Inuyasha ya no seria un obstáculo, paralítico no, ya no, sonrió sin notar la melancolía de su futura esposa, ella lo hizo lentamente para atrás sus ojos castaños se toparon con los azules.

-Pero quiero que sea lo antes posible… antes que mi embarazado se note- Volvió a sentir el agarre de el joven doctor lleno de felicidad, ¿hacia lo correcto? No lo amaba ni lo amaría de eso estaba segura pero ya no exigía una vida completamente feliz.

------ ---------- ---------------- ---------------- ------------------- ---------

-Bueno lograste tu objetivo no te notas feliz- Sonrió pìcaramente la sonrisa solo duro algunos segundos noto el gesto tenso de el hombre frente a el.

-No me siento feliz- Empezó a rodar la silla no quería rendirse pero no podía luchar por Kagome no en ese estado tenia que marcharse intentar volver a caminar pero tenia que hacerlo solo sin ayuda…-Me voy a ir Miroku.

Levanto una ceja…-A donde que planeas Inuyasha- lo siguió a paso lento.

-Bueno haré lo posible por curarme… no voy a dejar que ese idiota de Kouga triunfe… e escuchado de excelentes doctores que pueden curarme- Su voz ronca era firme seguro de que alcanzaría su objetivo volver a caminar para estar por fin con Kagome, sentía mucha culpa por haberla dejado así por la perdida del bebe pero seguro lo había superado ya habían pasado 3 meses no la había vuelto haber en cambio a Kikyo se la topaba a diario rogando que volvieran que ella le ayudaría…

Suspiro tenia que callarse como le iba a decir a Kagome cierto olvide decirlo se caso con Kouga hace 1 mes seguro Inuyasha se mataba mejor que se fuera se olvidara del asunto intentara ser feliz…

-------- -------------- ---------------- ------------- ------------

-Sango ya nada me queda- Observo su panza de embarazada era redonda pero muy pequeña aun pero por su complexión tan delgada la ropa ya no le entraba ya se imaginaba cuando tuviera 8 meses.

-Si pero te vez muy linda con tus batas de maternidad- Soltó algunas carcajadas ella deseaba tener un hijo aunque sabia que no era el momento ya tendría un bebe mas adelante pero ahora se dedicaría a chiquear a su sobrino…-Oyes Kagome y eres feliz con Kouga, tu y el han… tenido relaciones.

Volteo haber a sango con los ojos muy abiertos…-No claro que no- Por el momento ponía de excusa el embarazo pero y después que pasaría, no deseaba para nada que ese momento llegara.

-Pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que…- Fue interrumpida por su amiga que arrugo la frente y cruzo los brazos.

-Ya sango no hablemos de eso- respiro apenas por la gran preocupación que sango le había recordado como libraría esa parte del matrimonio

--- ---- ------------------- ------------------- --------------------------- ------------

Contemplo el avión en el cielo aya iba Inuyasha esperaba que no volviera ¿para que?, no había mencionado nada a Kagome y menos a sango de los planes de su amigo sintió la vibración de su teléfono celular que yacía en su bolsillo lo tomo en sus manos contestado la llamada.

-Bueno… tranquila sango ya voy para haya- Salio corriendo al instante con el teléfono en la mano.

-Se parece mucho a…-Sonrió al ver a la pequeña tenia un parecido asombroso a su padre piel bronceada sus mismos ojos parecía que el lo hubiese tenido y no Kagome.

-Lose- Lo amamantaba mientras le acariciaba las manitas esa cosita la había hecho ella, volteo al frente cuando escucho la voz de Kouga que tenia un ramo de rosas se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios solo un rose.

-Creo que los dejare solos- Se levanto de la silla vio de reojo a Kagome que se notaba incomoda y salio de el cuarto.

-¿Como le pondrás?- Acomodo las flores al lado en un jarrón negro y tomo el asiento donde estaba sango.

-Quiero que se llame Izayoi- La pequeña Izayoi así se llamaba la madre de Inuyasha a la que le tomo un gran cariño suspiro pesadamente al recordarlo lo extrañaba y hubiese deseado tanto que en lugar de Kouga hubiese estado el a su lado, pero había desaparecido como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado ni siquiera Kikyo sabia donde estaba.

-Es bonito- Sus ojos azules daban ligeras miradas a la pequeña Izayoi, se percato inmediatamente del gran parecido de su progenitor que calvario seria cuidar a esa niña y criarla como su hija pero lo haría tal vez llegaría a sentir cariño.

-Pequeña Izayoi, eres lo mejor que me a pasado- Jugueteaba con la bebe la cual ya no tomaba leche ella era su único motivo de vida su fortaleza, incluso olvido la presencia de kouga que seguía en la alcoba demasiado tenso e infeliz pero no lo sintió no le presto atención a su comportamiento.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar señor?- La edecán sonreía mecánicamente.

-No gracias…- Sostenía una revista entre las manos ni siquiera miraba a la edecán al lado de el que empezó a jalar el carrito ofreciendo bebidas a los demás pasajeros, cuanto tiempo pasaría para regresar para ver nuevamente a Kagome y si realmente su problema no tenia arreglo que haría… la había dejado sola debió hablar con ella pero ya de nada servia arrepentirse volvería caminando lo lograría aunque esto le tardara meses… años.

Continuara… Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero xXU tenia muchas tareas.


	8. Reencuentro

-Izayoi que haces preciosa- Se puso en cuclillas con una sonrisa en los labios, suspiro cuando salio de entre los túneles alargados de colores corriendo, la abrazo fuertemente cargándola se parecía tanto a su padre… no recordaba cuanto había pasado ¿5 años?...-No me gusta que te despegues de mi lo sabes- camino lentamente hasta la banca donde Sango se comía un helado últimamente comía demasiado ni ella comió tanto cuando estuvo embarazada.

-¿Mama puedo jugar haya?- Apunto con su dedo los columpios donde otros niños estaban a los lados.

-Bueno pero no te vayas lejos por favor- La soltó se giro hacia sango suspirando pesadamente…-Ser madre es difícil- Se dejo caer en la banca ese día había sido agotador en la mañana había ido al preescolar donde daba clases, por la tarde tenia que cuidar a la pequeña y por las noches soportar las quejas de Kouga.

-Pero ambas sabemos que lo vale, por cierto como va todo con Kouga ¿la situación a mejorado?- Kagome agacho la cabeza poniendo ambas manos en su regazo su mirada se volvió vacía.

-No todo se ha vuelto mas difícil pensé que casarme con el había sido la respuesta a mis problemas pero no, me trajo mas- Miro hacia el techo donde estaría Inuyasha estaría mirando el cielo no era posible que en 5 años siguiera viendo a Kouga como un amigo no como un hombre incluso había sido demasiado paciente dormían en camas separadas varias veces intento acercarse pero ella solo no soportaba su contacto.

-Me siento mal por que en parte yo te convencí- Arrugo la frente triste Kagome era tan infeliz con Kouga.

-No Sango la culpa fue mía, pero Izayoi es el único padre que conoce... al principio el no la quería pero con el tiempo la a aprendido a querer como si fuera su propia hija- Sonrió al menos en eso no había fallado su pequeña tenia dos padres que la amaban mucho pero… como deseaba reencontrarse solo una vez mas con el gran amor de su vida.

La observaba oculto desde las ramas, tenia una gorra que le sujetaba el cabello unos lentes oscuros que tapaban sus ojos llamativos seguía igual el tiempo no había pasado por ella, el crujir de algunas ramitas llamo su atención una pequeña lo miraba atentamente con sus expresivos ojos que casualmente tenían su mismo color, levanto una ceja cuando se acerco.

-Que hace hay señor- Parpadeo curiosamente, su mama le había dicho varias veces no te acerques a extraños pero era demasiado confianzuda que no miraba el peligro donde lo había.

Sonrió burlonamente pero que niña mas confiada bien podría ser un secuestrador… -Que haces aquí tu pequeña- se acerco un poco mas notando sus mejillas mojadas había llorado…-¿Por qué lloras?-.

Se limpio las lagrimas con sus manitas, se jalo el vestido rosa como un reflejo agachando la vista…-Los niños me tratan muy mal, dicen que soy un monstruo por mis ojos-.

Le sonrió compasivamente que crueles podían ser los niños…-No les hagas caso- Se acerco mas agachándose hasta quedar a la estatura de la pequeña, se quito los lentes de sol mostrando sus ojos dorados…-Mira yo también tengo tu mismo color de ojos-.

Desvió la mirada a los ojos los miro atentamente eran exactamente como los suyos, sonrió al ver que no era la única con ese inusual color…-Mama dice que nos hace especiales y únicos- Se movió graciosamente moviendo su mano.

Soltó algunas carcajadas por la graciosa niña…-Tu mama debe ser una persona muy lista, esos ojos te hacen única-Le sonrió tiernamente….-¿Y como te llamas pequeña?-.

Antes que la niña respondiera su nombre el crujir de mas ramas se escucho volteo el rostro poniéndose los lentes de sol, la pequeña salio corriendo de entre los arbustos al escuchar los gritos.

-¡Izayoi!, ¡Izayoi!- Le volvió el aliento cuando la vio salir de entre la ramería, le tomo la mano fuertemente…-Que hacías hay pequeña- Sintió un extraño escalofrió al ver ese oscuro lugar .

-Había un señor mami que tenia mis mismos ojos- Se soltó para salir corriendo con Sango que seguía sentada perezosamente en la banca.

Entre abrió los labios… ¿sus mismos ojos? El corazón le dio un gran salto, hacia mucho no sentía esa curiosidad así que dio pasos lentos acercándose.

Sus ojos dorados estaban posados en ella no se percataba de su presenciase, había escuchado bien esa pequeña le dijo ¿mami? Acaso era su hija y si lo era…Sonrió por la noticia tenia una hija no murió era el papa de esa pequeña…quería abrazarla besarla pero no era el momento seguro se desmayaría de la impresión.

-¿Hola hay alguien?- Se abrió paso entre los arbustos intentando divisar algo pero no había nadie, suspiro tristemente seguro había sido la imaginación de Izayoi…-Inuyasha- susurro eso de que el amor se muere con el paso del tiempo… eran mentiras ella seguía enamorada de el como la primera vez que lo vio.

-Kagome que haces aquí- Sango apenas cabía por la estrecha entrada estaba demasiado gorda por su embarazo.

-No nada pensé ver a alguien vamonos- Salieron de la ramería.

Estaba recargado en un árbol, lo recordaba no era el solamente el que no pudo olvidarse de ella ¿lo perdonaría? ¿Regresaría con el?, irse era necesario su único motivo para volver a caminar era Kagome lo había logrado por ella y ahora saberse padre de esa niña era su mayor recompensa, tenia que localizar a Miroku nuevamente solo el podía ayudarlo.

--------- ------------- ---------------------- -------------------------- --------------------

-¿A donde fuiste?-Sus ojos azules estaban en ella inquisidoramente no soportaba que Kagome saliera, en que clase de hombre se había convertido…controlador a veces incluso prepotente.

-Fui con Izayoi y sango al parque- Sonrió incomoda por aquella situación, se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Kouga la tomo de la muñeca sentándola en sus piernas.

-Me gustaría que me dieras algo mas que un beso en la mejilla Kagome-Su mano la sostenía fuertemente estaba arto de esa situación y se había propuesto cambiarla 5 años sin siquiera tocarla solo conformándose con simples besos.

-Kouga no es el momento- Trago saliva intentando aparentar lo incomoda que estaba gracias a dios Izayoi entro a la habitación, Kouga la soltó y por fin pudo levantarse.

-¡Papa! Hoy fuimos al parke- Lo abrazo el la cargo sentándola en sus piernas, cuando estaba con la pequeña se olvidaba de los problemas de la falta de amor que le tenia su esposa.

-Así pues que te parece si ahora vamos a comer helado- La puso en sus hombros corriendo hacia la cocina carcajeándose.

Había sobrepasado la paciencia de ese hombre, se dejo caer en la cama que seria de ella si no se hubiera casado si hubiera luchado mas…-Tonta Kagome- Se puso una almohada en la cara gritando ahogadamente en ella.

---------------- ----------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------ ----------

-Me sorprende verte caminando- Se sentó agobiado pensó que Inuyasha ya no regresaría pero había vuelto de pie como se lo había propuesto.

-Te dije que lo lograría- Sorbió el ultimo trago de café la dejo en la mesa y miro a Miroku que esa mañana se notaba intranquilo poco inusual en el.

-Bueno y para que querías verme- Intentaba que las palabras no se le atoraran pero hasta la pregunta ofendía claro quería saber que había pasado en estos 5 años.

-Necesito saber sobre Kagome- Se quito los lentes de sol que usualmente usaba para que nadie se percatara de su presencia en la ciudad.

-Ella esta bien-Agacho la vista.

-Lose hace poco la vi con mi hija por que nunca me hablaste de ella Miroku- Puso ambas manos en el vidrio de la mesa.

-Bueno no soy yo quien debe hablarte de eso si no Kagome, no lo considere prudente- Volteo haberlo sus ojos se notaban desesperados por respuestas que el no pretendía darle.

-Entiendo, en fin necesito que me ayudes a localizar a Kagome ¿donde vive?

-Ella- Pensó dos veces las cosas antes de contestar, no le diría donde vivía seguro trataría de matar a Kouga, pero podía decir donde trabajaba así aclararían las cosas aunque Inuyasha no se rendiría tan fácil…-Te daré la dirección de su trabajo- tomo la pluma de su bolsillo y una servilleta que estaba en la mesa apuntando la dirección…-Aquí tienes si vas en este momento la encontraras-.

Tomo la servilleta se levanto…-Gracias Miroku- Y salio casi corriendo del lugar ese era el día por fin hablaría con ella ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y no quería derrochar mas.

------- ------------ ------------------- -------------------- ----------------------- --------------------

Termino de acomodar el material didáctico sonrió le encantaba su profesión, miro el reloj ya era tarde a veces prefería estar en el jardín que en su casa soportando las interminables preguntas de Kouga, Sintió que alguien la miraba volteo hacia la puerta un hombre con playera blanca pantalones negros gorra y lentes oscuros la observaban con detalle…-¿Se le ofrece algo?- Le sonrió esa sonrisa seductora coqueta no no podía ser el, se acerco cerrando la puerta.

-Si- Se quito la gorra dejando caer su negro cabello largo y despeinado, después los lentes -Soy yo Kagome-.

Sostenía un pequeño libro de cuentos en las manos, las cortinas se levantaron por la fuerte brisa que soplo sus cabellos se movieron danzando con el viento, tiro el libro…-Inuyasha- se quedo estática sin moverse estaba caminando…

-Conocí a nuestra hija es preciosa- Dio pasos lentos hasta pararse frente a ella, su blusa bajaca y subía por la bocanadas de aire que tomaba, le acaricio la mejilla acercándose se agacho un poco para besarla.

Presiono sus manos haciéndose para atrás…-No- No parpadeaba de la impresión.

-¿Que pasa por que no?- Levanto una ceja confundido por su reacción debería alegrarse de verlo pero se notaba agobiada preocupada mas que feliz por su reaparición.

-Por que….-Agacho la cabeza con los labios abiertos por fin pudo salir del trance-Por que me case Inuyasha-Levanto el rostro sin mostrar rastro de intimidación.

Los ojos se le abrieron mas de lo normal ¿casada? Apretó los puños…-¿Por qué?… ¿con quien?-.

-¿Por qué? me lo preguntas tu que me dejaste cuando mas te necesitaba…Con Kouga el estuvo hay para mi cuando tu no- Sintió el fuerte jaloneo de hombros.

-¡Como te pudiste casar con ese imbecil!- Le enterró los dedos en la piel, quería matarlo le había robado a la mujer que amaba y a su hija lo mataría cuando estuviese frente a el.

-Suéltame no tienes por que reclamarme- Le dio un manotazo haciéndose para atrás pero que se creía para llegar así reclamando su lugar de esposo y padre.

-¿Ya no me amas?- Cambio el rostro al de cachorrito a medio morir soportaba todo excepto que Kagome lo hubiese olvidado lucho por ella y sin ella la lucha no tuvo sentido.

Claro que lo amaba pero si se lo decía traicionaría a Kouga a su hija no podía hacer eso por mas que deseara volver el tiempo atrás ya no se podía la vida seguía su curso e Inuyasha decidió estar lejos de ella…-No-.

-Mientes- Sonrió ágilmente le dio un beso que ella correspondió su saliva era agridulce como de costumbre un sabor que le encantaba, el beso fue interrumpido por el rechinido de la puerta se despegaron mirando hacia ella.

-Kouga-Jadeo su nombre horrorizada los había visto, trago saliva muerta del miedo la tensión se empezaba a sentir los ojos azules que brillaban furiosos hacia Inuyasha, se puso frente a el intentando calmar la situación pero el hombre detrás de ella la tomo del hombro haciéndola a un lado.

-Que sorpresa…K-O-U-G-A-Sonrió de medio lado justo lo que necesitaba a Kouga enfrente para matarlo.

-Veo que puedes caminar- Apretó los puños conteniéndose un poco mas, maldita sea había logrado superar la parálisis, pero no le quitaría a su familia primero lo mataba antes que perder a Kagome.

Se acerco quedando muy cerca de el fue cuando recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo hizo ladearse se llevo la mano a los labios limpiando la sangre, apretó el puño y le respondió tirándolo al piso…-¡Eres un maldito te aprovechaste!- cuando intento acercarse Kagome salio corriendo poniéndose frente a Kouga.

-¡Basta!- Su respiración era agitada los ojos abiertos…-Como te atreves Inuyasha a venir aquí, ¡quiero que te vallas!- Trago saliva con lo ultimo si no se iba todo terminaría en una desgracia y esos dos se matarían.

Su mano se abrió sus ojos dorados la miraron tristemente estaba defendiendo a ese canalla aprovechado, detrás estaba Kouga con los labios llenos de sangre sonriendo triunfadoramente…ya se las pagaría…-Ya arreglaremos cuentas maldito lobo rabioso- Paso de largo saliendo de el pequeño salón.

-Kouga yo…- Se volteo cuando se disponía a explicarle recibió una cachetada en la mejilla que le hizo abrir los labios llevándose la mano al rostro, le había pegado en todo el tiempo juntos nunca le había levantado la mano hasta ahora.

Se volteo furioso era un caballero pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia Inuyasha en la ciudad? Seguro le había visto la cara, los celos eran su peor debilidad lo que lo hacia desvariar…-Mas vale dejes de verlo o te ira peor- Camino lentamente dejándola con la mirada gacha los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un moretón grandísimo en la mejilla.

------------------ ------------------- --------------------- ------------------------ -------------

-¡Kagome como es posible que te haya hecho esto!-Le examino el rostro escrudiñando cada detalle Kouga era un patán como se le ocurría pegarle a una mujer ni en mil años se hubiera imaginado que era capaz de eso.

Sonrió débilmente la mejilla le dolía horrible ese horrible moretón tendría que tapárselo con plastas de maquillaje…-Yo me lo busque- Era su culpa después de todo Kouga hizo lo que cualquier hombre celoso.

-Claro que no y aunque lo fuera no tiene derecho a golpearte- Esa acción borraba toda imagen del Kouga que conocía Inuyasha podía ser un tonto egoísta pero nunca se atrevería a pegarle a Kagome primero se cortaba la mano y eso era algo que ella sabia muy bien en cambio Kouga que mostró ser el hombre perfecto…

-Lo que me preocupa ahora es otra cosa Inuyasha… volvió que voy hacer ese tonto sabe de la existencia de izayoi- Se llevo dos dedos a la cien del dolor que sentía por tanto pensar, suficientes problemas tenia con Kouga presionándola.

-Miroku me contó que lo había visto… aunque pensé que no te buscaría- Se sentó a su lado con una mano en el vientre redondo y amplio…-Kagome por que no dejas a Kouga… mira llevas casi 5 años con el y si en todo ese tiempo no haz logrado amarlo no lo harás nunca-Se sentía fatal ella le había propuesto tantas veces a Kagome que estuviera con el que era un buen hombre casi la orillo fue una gran influencia y ahora le decía que lo dejara.

Agacho la cabeza dejarlo ni considerarlo seguiría con el por su hija lo considero tantas veces ese año pero Izayoi simplemente adoraba a su padre…-No puedo sango que le diría a Izayoi ¿Qué tiene otro padre?- Sonrió ante aquel comentario una pequeña de 5 años no tenia conciencia para entender esas cosas.

-Eso es cierto pero no crees que tiene derecho a saber quien es su verdadero padre- Sintió el brusco movimiento de Kagome levantándose.

-Debo irme a casa ya es tarde- No miro a sango ni siquiera se despidió, tomo la perilla le dio vuelta el aire helado de la noche le pego en el rostro, todo se había complicado tanto camino lentamente hasta su camioneta saco las llaves de su bolsa para abrirla, iba fija en el camino pero su mente estaba en otra parte las luces le cegaron los ojos se salio del camino miro al lado era un gran trailer, dejo caer la cabeza en el volante casi se mata.

--------------- ------------------------ --------------------- --------------

-¡Mami!- Corrió abrazándola de la cintura.

-Ya es tarde debes ir a dormir- La tomo de la mano subiendo las escaleras, quería descansar despejar su mente, la metió en la cama arropándola hasta el cuello…-Buenas noches pequeña- le dio un beso en la frente salio de el cuarto rosado para dirigirse al suyo.

-Por fin llegas ¿donde estabas?-Se levanto de la cama acercándose a Kagome para azotarla contra la puerta, seguro estuvo con Inuyasha….-Estabas con el verdad- Le enterró los dedos en la blusa.

-No, me lastimas-Por fin la había soltado se alejo de inmediato sobandose el hombro…-No tienes por que tratarme así-La empujo a la cama golpeándola contra el colchón.

-5 años Kagome es demasiado- Se tiro sobre ella sujetándola fuertemente…-Y no estoy dispuesto a esperar mas-.

Continuara….


End file.
